


Intraband Socializing

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, LM.C, Nightmare (Band), SCREW (Band), Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Bug infestations cause several jrock stars to share a house until their apartments are ready. Arguments ensue as old issues are dredged up, an innocent game is spiced up, and new romances begin under the shared roof.





	1. Chapter 1

Reita started at the panicked scream that came from his band mate in the other room. Uruha’s voice reached him through the restroom door. “Reita, hurry!” The bassist dried his hands and ran out to the guitarist. When he reached the living room the man was greeted to the comical sight of his band mate standing on a chair, clinging to it for what seemed like dear life. Uruha looked at him in horror as he pointed ahead. “There’s a giant cockroach in my kitchen!”

The bassist stared at him in disbelief, one brow slowly rising in amusement. “A cockroach,” he repeated.

“Don’t look at me like that!” the taller huffed. “It’s huge and just popped out at me. I have traps for them but I haven’t had time to check.”

“They’re not mice, Uruha.”

“Well, thank god for that,” the brunet muttered. “I mean those poisoned dome things. They’re supposed to work for ants, too.”

“You have ants, too?” the bassist quirked, making his way to the kitchen in search of the intruder.

“No, just the cockroaches,” Uruha replied.

Reita looked around the small kitchen space. “Well, it’s gone now. You can get off the chair, princess,” he announced.

The guitarist scowled but stepped down nonetheless. “Very funny.”

The other chuckled. “Maybe you should call the apartment superintendent and tell him about your roach problem—just in case it could be an infestation,” Reita suggested.

Uruha shuddered at the thought. “Don’t give the nasty things any ideas.” The bassist laughed.

 

“Of all the rotten luck!” Ruki declared in annoyance.

“I think Reita jinxed me,” Uruha sighed beside him. “I was going to ask Sakito if I could stay with him when I found out everyone else was gone but his apartment is infested, too.”

“I was going to stay with Shou…,” the vocalist stated. Uruha looked at the shorter man’s dejected expression and gave a sympathetic smile. “Oh, well,” the darker brunet sighed. “Want to share a hotel room?”

“Are your apartments being fumigated, too, sempais?” Byou’s voice asked as he and Manabu entered the conference room. Manabu gave a polite bow.

Ruki nodded. “We’re thinking of sharing a hotel room because all our other options are out.”

“Our band mates are visiting their parents,” Uruha explained.

“Why don’t you go home, too?” Manabu asked.

“They’re on vacation themselves.”

“Our manager told us not to look for a hotel. He’s going to find a short-term place,” Byou said.

Ruki looked at Uruha. “That might be cheaper, actually…”

“Cheaper than what?” Shou quirked as he bounced into the room, Tora following behind at a much calmer pace.

“A short-term house would be cheaper than a hotel,” the other vocalist replied. He was unfazed by the taller man sitting on his lap as if it was a natural occurrence.

“Oh. Probably true, especially with Koron.”

“Our apartments are infested with ants,” Tora told everyone.

“Cockroaches,” Uruha and Byou chimed in. “Mao has ants, too,” the vocalist added.

“Why don’t you stay with Tohya?” Shou asked Manabu.

The chestnut haired brunet shook his head. “He’s on tour.”

“This sucks,” Ruki groaned. The six musicians looked up when the conference room door opened once again. “Sakai-san,” Ruki greeted The GazettE’s manager.

“Oh, good; you’re all here,” the man smiled at everyone. “I’ve spoken with all your managers, as well as some others, and we have all agreed on putting you up in a short-term lease house until your apartments are ready,” he announced. “The house is pet friendly but you will have to share rooms because there are only five bedrooms for ten people,” he told them.

The six looked at each other with perplexed faces. “Ten of us?” Byou repeated.  Sakai nodded in affirmation. “Who are the other four?’’ the vocalist questioned.

“Mao-san from Sadie, Sakito-san from Nightmare, and Aiji and Maaya-san from LM.C.”

“Cool,” Byou, Uruha, and Shou said in response.

“Oh, no,” Ruki groaned, pressing his forehead in to Shou’s back.

“Think of this as a chance to socialize with people outside the company. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Ruki and Uruha will share one room, Tora and Shou another and you two will share. Aiji and Maaya-san have agreed to share as well,” Sakai instructed.

“We’ll share with Mao,” Byou added in a firm tone. “He’ll be much more comfortable with people he knows.”

“Alright,” Sakai agreed. “Meet here tomorrow morning at nine. Bring your things,” he told everyone and left the room.

Manabu turned to Ruki. “What’s wrong with our other guests?”

Shou piped up with an answer. “He’s mostly reluctant to be around Maaya-san because he’s very much like Miyavi.”

“I don’t understand,” the guitarist hesitated.

Uruha chuckled. “Miyavi gets on Ruki’s nerves very easily. But Maaya-san has Aiji-san to keep him in check.”

“Whatever,” Ruki huffed. “I don’t even care about that…”

Shou exchanged meaningful looks with Tora. The guitarist took the hint and turned to the others. “Who wants a smoking break?” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Uruha added. “We’ll give Ruki some time to brood.”

“I’ll stay here,” Shou smiled as the four left the room. “Ruki,” the taller brunet voiced gently. “Maaya is not like Miyavi—at least not completely. Besides, Aiji-san will be there to calm him down.”

“That’s not what I’m upset about,” the elder sighed.

“Then what is it?” Shou prodded.

“Why does Byou get to share with his boyfriend but I don’t get to share with mine? I wanted to stay with you in the first place,” Ruki demanded.

The younger vocalist blinked at him in surprise. Ruki looked back expectantly. “Hmm… Maybe Tora and Uruha will share instead. We’ll just switch back if our managers come to check on us.”

Ruki’s face lit up at the idea. “You think they’ll go for it?”

Shou smiled. “Tora will. Uruha could even share with Sakito-san if he wants to. But you do realize, with other people in the house, we have to be careful about what the others see—and hear.” The elder huffed in annoyance and Shou chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the six musicians gathered in the conference room as instructed, each carrying a large suitcase, Ruki and Tora with pet carriers as well. LM.C, Mao, and Sakito were meeting them at the house. “They’re not allergic to cats or dogs, are they?” Ruki asked tentatively.

“Sakito is just more of a rabbit person,” Uruha said.

“I don’t know about cats but Mao has spent plenty of time with my family’s dogs,” Byou replied.

“Chicken won’t be a problem. If anything he’ll hide in my room all day,” Tora commented. The grey animal in his carrier gave a meow in concern. “Scaredy-cat,” the guitarist scolded.

“Oh, Tora,” Shou piped up suddenly. “Ruki and I were hoping you and Uruha would switch us so we could share instead. Or Uruha could switch with Sakito-san.”

Tora and Uruha looked at each other. “We can share,” they said in unison, causing Shou and Ruki to smile.

When Sakai arrived the six musicians gathered their things and followed him to a large van in the parking lot. The drive to the house was pleasant; not too far from anything central. The GazettE’s manager made sure to tell them which train stations were closest. He also told them which grocery and convenience stores were nearby. When they arrived at their location the group could see the other four waiting for them outside. The house was two stories with a white exterior and a tall fence around the lot. A rooftop balcony was visible from the street.

Mao gave an enthusiastic wave as Byou and Manabu climbed out of the van. “Hi, everyone!” the vocalist grinned. The six returned the gesture, Uruha making his way toward Sakito. “You brought pets?” Mao quirked of Ruki and Tora.

“This is Koron,” Ruki said about the dog in his arms. “That’s Tora’s cat, Chicken.”

“Chicken?” Maaya asked, brow creased in confusion.

“Because he’s afraid of everyone,” Tora explained.

“Oh, I see,” the tall blond giggled. The neon highlights in his hair were not unnoticed. They were very vivid, unlike the dark purple tips in Aiji’s black hair. “Can we go in now?” the vocalist asked, rocking on the balls of his feet with impatience.

“Yes, yes; go on,” Sakai dismissed. “I will come check on you all next week. Do your best,” he said.

“Drive safely,” the ten men bowed as he climbed in to the van and drove away. Shou turned to the others with a large smile. “Shall we? We should probably get rooms divvied out.”

“There are three downstairs and two upstairs. Maaya would like one of the upstairs rooms for us. There is a toilet downstairs but the bath itself is upstairs,” Aiji spoke.

“That’s a little inconvenient,” Uruha voiced, “but the bedroom thing is fine. Tora and I will take one downstairs.”

“So will we,” Ruki said about Shou and himself. “It’ll make switching easier when Sakai comes back.”

“I’ve already put my things in a downstairs room,” Mao announced. “Are you okay upstairs?” he asked turning to Sakito.

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” the tall guitarist assured him.

“Let’s go inside,” Maaya grinned.

The ten musicians made their way inside the house. Mao led Byou and Manabu to the furthest bedroom on the first floor while Ruki, Shou, Tora, and Uruha took the first two. After everyone had put their luggage away they gathered in the living room. “Well… everyone pretty much knows each other, except I don’t think you’ve met Byou and Manabu-kun,” Shou said to Aiji and Maaya.

“Oh! Nice to meet you; I’m Manabu, rhythm guitar for Screw. This is Byou, our vocalist.”

“Hello,” the other two returned.

“So what nasty critters invaded your place?” Tora asked Aiji.

“Our apartments were attacked by spiders,” Aiji replied. Uruha noticed the surprised look Maaya gave at the other’s words, masking it instantly when Aiji paid him no mind. Uruha’s brow creased in confusion for a moment.

“How is Miyavi lately?” Ruki asked the tall blond.

Maaya blinked for a moment, not expecting the question. “I-I don’t know, I haven’t heard from him. You guys probably hear from him much more than I do,” he admitted.

“Not exactly,” Ruki, Shou, Uruha, and Tora said awkwardly.

Mao jumped in on the conversation. “We should probably decide on some rules now,” he suggested. “No entering the bathrooms without knocking first. Same with someone else’s bedroom.”

“Put your name on any food t hat’s specifically yours,” Shou added.

“We should do laundry at the same time to save on water and detergent, don’t you think?” Byou asked.

“Good idea,” several of them agreed.

“No smoking in the house,” Manabu threw in.

“Basic rules of courtesy at all times,” Uruha said.

“Everyone pitches in for essentials,” Aiji added.

“Wash your own dishes,” Ruki added quickly.

“This sounds like student housing all over again,” Byou voiced, causing the others to laugh.

“Oh, who has the house key?” Manabu quirked suddenly.

Sakito held up a small silver object. “I do.”

“If everyone goes out of the house at the same time the person who will be gone the shortest amount of time should keep the key. That way none of us come back and have no way in,” the chestnut brunet suggested.

“Good idea,” Uruha agreed. “Saki can hang on to it for now, though. He’s really reliable with these things,” he smiled.

Shou looked at the clock on the wall. “Well, we have all day to ourselves. What should we do first?”

The others thought about the possibilities. Aiji spoke next. “Let’s get food to stock the refrigerator with first, along with other household essentials.”

“We could find some place for lunch, too,” Mao suggested. “It’ll be a good setting to get to know everyone better.”

“Sounds great,” Byou commented. “I’m starving.”

“Lunch it is,” Ruki said in a decisive tone. “Let me make sure Koron has everything she needs first.” The group nodded before moving to get ready for their outing.

 

By the end of the day the ten  musicians had stocked the house with food and other essentials to last several weeks. Now they sat at the dining room table, eating various things for dinner in a comfortable silence. “I wish Kai could be here to make us some real food,” Ruki voiced. Uruha nodded in agreement as he lifted noodles to his lips.

“Your drummer?” Sakito quirked of his ‘twin’. Uruha hummed in reply. “Is he a good cook?”

“Kai is an excellent cook,” Shou corrected. “He knows exactly what to make when you’re sick.”

“The guy loves to cook,” Ruki informed them, “almost as much as he loves his drum set.” The others chuckled.

Mao looked over at the bowl Byou had pushed aside. He gave the other a pointed look. “What a waste of vegetables,” Mao said.

Byou rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t like vegetables.”

“Why didn’t you give them to me in the first place? Or get some without vegetables?”

“It’s not my fault they put vegetables in it,” the elder retorted. “I like everything else so I just eat around them.”

Mao was about to reply when Maaya interrupted. “You two fight like an old married couple.” This made the others laugh while the two vocalists in question gawked at the accusation. Aiji and Sakito were trying to be polite by laughing quietly to themselves.

“Do we?” Mao asked the chestnut haired guitarist beside him.

Manabu nodded. “Especially about vegetables.” This only made the PSC boys laugh harder. “I’ll eat them, Byou,” the guitarist offered.

“Thanks, Mane,” the vocalist smiled and pushed the bowl to him. “See? Mane isn’t nearly as difficult as you are,” he told Mao.

The shorter gave a steely glare. “Do you want me to be difficult?” he threatened.

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Tora interrupted. “You’re making our guests nervous.”

“No fighting,” Shou said. “Besides, I’m sure the last thing Manabu wants to do is be stuck in the middle.”

Manabu gave an exhale of relief. “Thank you, sempai.”

“Did anyone plan to bathe tonight?” Maaya asked to change the topic. “I’d like to shower.”

“Go ahead,” several of the others told him.

“Thanks,” the tall blond grinned.

 

“Good night, Sakito,” Uruha called after the guitarist making his way up the stairs. It was well in to the night and everyone was turning in. Ruki and Shou had disappeared into their room first, followed by Mao, Byou, and Manabu. Tora had volunteered to clean up the kitchen and would join Uruha when he was finished.

“Good night,” Sakito returned before disappearing into his room.

Uruha was about to do the same when Maaya’s tall form caught his attention. The vocalist was in a baggy pair of pajama pants and a worn t-shirt. His hair was styled and his makeup removed. “Maaya-san?” Uruha voiced to get his attention. The blond turned to him. “Are you looking for something?”

“Oh, I was just wondering where Aiji went,” the taller replied with a sheepish expression.

“He went outside for a phone call a few minutes ago.”

“Phone call?”

“From Kirito-san, I think.”

Maaya’s expression darkened. “Oh…”

The guitarist looked at him in confusion. Maaya looked worried, an expression that was a stark contrast to his usually cheerful disposition. The blond ran a hand along the fabric of his t-shirt in a way Uruha thought meant something  the shirt was something significant. “Is something wrong?” the brunet asked casually.

“No,” the vocalist insisted, snapping out of his thoughts. “He’s just addicted to his phone, that’s all. He won’t be in for a while… especially since he’s talking to Kirito. Good night,” he said and turned to the stairs.

“Good night…” Uruha returned, watching the other walk up the stairs. The calm in his voice sounded forced.

Tora came to his side, instantly noticing the man’s confused brow as he looked upstairs. The guitarist looked from the staircase to Uruha again. “What’s up?”

The other shook his head. “I’m not sure… Did you see the look Maaya gave when Aiji said spiders infested their apartments?” Tora raised a brow in question. “He looked surprised; almost disappointed. And just now, when I said Aiji was on the phone with Kirito, he looked really worried.”

“What are you thinking?”

Uruha sighed. “I don’t know what to think…”

Tora squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s go to bed,” he suggested. The younger nodded and followed him into their room, casting one last glance upstairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shou found Manabu and Mao sitting at the table, breakfast set in front of them, the vocalist with a mug of coffee in his hands. “Good morning,” the tall brunet beamed, making his way to the refrigerator for a carton of soymilk.

“Good morning, sempai,” Manabu greeted.

“Who else is awake?”

“Everyone but Byou. Tora and Uruha-sempai took Sakito-sempai out for a walk about half an hour ago. Aiji-san is in the shower and Maaya-san is in the garden,” Mao replied.

“Hmm. Ruki took Koron for a walk. It’s his excuse to get coffee right after waking up,” Shou said with a shake of his head. “Shouldn’t we wake Byou?”

“No,” Mao and Manabu said at the same time. Shou blinked in surprise. “Byou is one of those people you definitely want to let wake up on his own terms,” the vocalist explained and took a drink of his coffee.

Manabu nodded. “He would know.” Mao chuckled.

Shou looked at the breakfast on the kitchen counter, set out in bowls on a tray with a plastic cover. “Who is this for? It can’t be Byou; it has vegetables in it.”

“We’re saving it for Maaya-san, since he was up at the same time we were,” Mao admitted.

The other vocalist’s brow creased. “He hasn’t eaten yet?” Mao shook his head. Shou looked out in to the garden at the blond man sitting on the bench. Maaya looked utterly dejected, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning on them, eyes cast down at the stone courtyard. “How long has he been out there?”

“About an hour.”

“I wonder what’s wrong…”

Aiji’s voice interrupted them. “Have you seen Maaya?”

“He’s in the garden,” Shou replied, pointing out through the sliding door.

“Thanks,” the guitarist said and made his way outside.

Mao and Manabu focused their attention on the two outside. Shou raised a brow at them, unable to stop himself from looking out as well. Byou entered the kitchen, looking at the two at the table in confusion. “Who are we spying on?” he asked.

“Maaya-san has been acting weirdly. Aiji-san went out to talk to him,” Manabu explained.

“It doesn’t look like he’s making any progress,” Mao commented. The four watched as Maaya turned his back to the guitarist. “Your food is in the refrigerator, by the way,” he added to Byou, momentarily tearing his eyes away from the window.

Byou opened the refrigerator and pulled out a tray of food. “Did you make this?” he asked the other. Mao hummed. “It’s my favorite.”

“I know.” The shorter black haired vocalist blinked in surprise when Byou sat next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Mao turned to him wide-eyed.

The elder simply smiled. “Thank you for the food.”

“Yuck,” Shou muttered in a teasing tone.

“Here they come,” Manabu warned and they turned away from the window. A few seconds later Aiji and Maaya walked back inside. “We left some food for you, Maaya-san,” Manabu informed the blond. “It’s there on the counter, in the tray.”

Maaya looked at the meal, then turned to the guitarist with a bright smile. “Thank you, Manabu-kun.” The other smiled back. “Where are Uruha and the others?”

“Uruha, Tora, and Sakito are on a walk. Ruki is getting coffee,” Shou replied. He finished the milk in his hands and threw away the carton.

“We’re home!” Tora announced from the foyer.

“Very funny, _tiger_ ,” Uruha scoffed, to which Tora made a noise similar to a growl. “And tigers don’t growl; they chuff.”

“Oooh, look who knows so much!” Tora said in a sarcastic tone as the three came in to the kitchen.

Uruha glowered at him. “I will beat you.”

“Now who fights like a married couple?” Sakito mumbled, sitting next to Manabu at the table. The chestnut brunet chuckled. “Good morning,” the elder smiled at him.

“Morning,” Manabu returned. “Have you eaten? I could make you something,” he offered.

“That would be great. I can’t cook at all,” the taller admitted.

“No problem. Is anyone else hungry?” Manabu asked. Tora, Uruha, and Ruki—who had come in just after the other three—raised their hands.

“Don’t make Manabu-kun do all the work!” Shou scolded them.

“Maybe we should hire a cook,” Ruki suggested.

“Maybe we should learn to cook for ourselves,” the other countered.

“I don’t mind,” Manabu assured them, taking his dishes to the sink. “I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Shou bounced over to his side. “Let me help you,” he offered. “It’ll get done faster with two people.” The guitarist agreed and they set to work.

Manabu made his way to the roof, cigarettes in hand, bowing politely when he saw Uruha and Tora already there. “Can I join you?” he asked holding up his cigarette pack.

“Sure,” Uruha smiled.

“I thought you were playing in the living room,” Tora recalled.

The shorter guitarist rolled his eyes. “I was outnumbered and driven away by all the affection between our vocalists.”

Uruha and Tora laughed. “Don’t worry, Manabu. You’ll understand when you have your own special someone,” the brunet winked. Manabu only scoffed. “Do you have someone?” Uruha quirked.

The younger shook his head. “I’m too shy to meet people.”

“I can understand that,” Tora said next to him.

“Is that your excuse?” Uruha inquired playfully.

“Maybe,” the elder countered. “So what’s yours?”

The brunet turned his attention back to the view. “I haven’t asked anybody lately.”

“Well, it’s only been a few days but I think this arrangement is going to work,” Manabu interjected.

Uruha snuffed out his cigarette. “With everyone; yes. But I’m not so sure about the individual couples…”

Manabu and Tora looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing… yet,” the other replied. “If I’m right you’ll all know soon enough.”

Tora’s brow creased. “Whose relationship is in trouble?”

“I told you, I don’t know yet. Just let me find out for sure before I say anything.”

Tora was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and opened the device. “Hey, Saga. What’s up?” the guitarist asked. He snuffed out his cigarette and headed inside. “How are your parents? …That’s good… Oh, yeah? That sounds fun…” Tora listened to the bassist talk on the line, but the conversation coming from Aiji and Maaya’s room made him stop in his steps.

“What’s with you?” Maaya demanded. “Ever since we got here you haven’t been paying any attention to me.”

“That’s not true,” Aiji rebuffed in a calmer voice.

“Socializing with other bands doesn’t mean ignoring your own band mate, you know.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” Tora heard Maaya scoff in reply. There was a small silence until Aiji spoke again, this time in a harsher tone. “Cut it out,” he ordered.

“Why?! That’s exactly what I mean!”

The guitarist sighed. “Can we focus on work, please?”

“We’re on vacation. You’re being a workaholic.”

“And you’re being a brat.”

Maaya didn’t miss a beat. “I thought you liked it when I act like a brat,” he taunted.

“Maaya.” There was another silence but this time Aiji’s voice was softer. “Let’s finish this first; get as much done as possible and then we can go out for the rest of the day. Okay?”

The vocalist’s voice was skeptic. “Phones off?” he inquired.

“Phones off,” the elder promised.

“Okay,” Maaya agreed.

Tora tiptoed down the hall to the stairs. “Huh? Yeah, I’m here. Sorry. No, no; just got distracted by something.” He glanced back toward LM.C’s room, making a mental note to tell Uruha about it later. When he entered the living room he found four vocalists in obvious pairs watching a movie. “No wonder Manabu left the room,” the guitarist voiced, loud enough for the others to hear, shook his head, and disappeared in his room to talk to Saga.

Maaya and Aiji were gone the rest of the day. The air around them was just as light as usual much to Tora’s relief. A few days later, however, things were going downhill again. Uruha caught sight of Maaya trying to kiss the guitarist on the cheek but Aiji pushed him away with a, “We’re in public.” Maaya gave a disgruntled huff of air and left the room. After that Uruha didn’t catch any major contact between the two at all. Maaya was quiet during dinners and ate by himself whenever he could. Tora couldn’t help but think Aiji was talking to Kirito more than he was talking to Maaya.

“Shou and I are going on a date,” Ruki announced on a Wednesday after noon. “We’re taking Koron to the park.”

Tora raised a brow. “All the way to Yoyogi Park?” he asked to clarify. The two vocalists nodded. “You’ll be gone most of the day, then.”

“All day, actually. We’re going to dinner, too,” Shou grinned.

“Have fun,” Uruha smiled with a dismissive wave. Ruki waved back before ushering Shou out the door.

“Just as well…” Tora sighed. “It’s going to be rather dull around here anyway,” he remarked, shoving his wallet into his jeans.

“Are you going somewhere?” Uruha quirked.

“Mm. Chicken has a veterinary appointment to get his shots updated. I have to take him all the way across Tokyo so I’ll be gone for a while.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to come?”

Uruha shook his head. “I’m going to shower and enjoy the quiet. Manabu invited Sakito to go shopping with him, Mao, and Byou. Good thing, too; he’s been a little antisocial.”

Tora chuckled. He grabbed the cat carrier by the door and headed out. “See ya.”

“Bye!” the brunet called after him. Then he went in his bedroom to get what he needed before walking upstairs to the bath.

Uruha spent a peaceful hour in the shower, making sure his hair was completely clean and his skin dirt free. He took his time drying off and changing in to clean clothes. If he had been back in his own apartment he would have walked back to his room—naked—to change. The guitarist tousled his hair dry with a towel, gathered his things, and went back downstairs to put them away. He had just stepped in to the living room after putting clothes in the wash when he heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Leave me alone,” Maaya said harshly.

“I want to talk to you,” Aiji insisted.

“Oh, now you want to talk!” the vocalist scoffed. “The last time I tried to talk to you, you pushed me away. You didn’t want to listen, let alone talk. You’ve been neglecting me for weeks. You won’t kiss me or let me kiss you, you won’t hold my hand, you won’t hug me. All you’ve done is push me away and talk to Kirito,” the blonde declared pointedly.

Aiji rubbed at his temple. “This again… Maaya, we’re in a public place. I’m not comfortable enough to be affectionate in front of others. Why does it bother you so much when I talk to Kirito anyway? I’m fine with you talking to Miyavi,” he pointed out.

“Because you know Miyavi and I were never really serious with each other and he’s not a threat to our relationship—especially now that he’s married. But you and Kirito were serious, and you were still together when we formed LM.C. So it bothers me because I’m scared he’ll take you away from me.”

“Why would you think that?” the elder asked in surprise.

The blond sighed. “Maybe it’s because I don’t know why you’re with me. I don’t know why you like me. I don’t know why you ever did. You’ve never told me. But I know why you liked Kirito. Maybe that’s why.”

The guitarist gave a heavy sigh. He reached out to the younger. “Maaya…”

But Maaya pulled out of his reach. “Don’t touch me. Just leave me alone,” he demanded and stormed out the door.

“Maaya!” Aiji called out as the door slammed shut. The guitarist turned to Uruha, standing in the living room with an apologetic look. The elder huffed in exasperation. “Great…”

“I’m sorry, sempai,” Uruha offered. “Give him some time to himself. I’m sure he’ll come back.”

The black haired man sighed and nodded. “Thanks,” he managed. Uruha nodded, watching the elder walk back upstairs. The brunet sank to the living room couch in thought. If Maaya and Aiji were going to be on edge with each other it was going to make everyone’s stay awkward. Something had to be done as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Byou and Mao led the way to yet another clothing store, Manabu and Sakito following behind at a calmer pace. “Byou’s obsession with clothes makes me think he was a girl in a past life,” Manabu commented. The taller laughed beside him. “I just hope they decide on a good place for lunch sooner or later.”

“I agree. I’m getting hungry, too.”

“Does clothes shopping bore you?” the younger man asked, making his way to a rack of t-shirts.

The taller brunet shook his head. “It’s not my favorite but it’s not boring.”

“What would you rather shop for?”

“Games, I guess. Or music.”

Manabu hummed in interest, glancing at the price of a shirt before putting it back. “What games do you play?”

Sakito picked out a pair of jeans from the display tab le. “Mostly Animal Crossing to be honest,” he admitted awkwardly.

“I’ve never played it. I read more than I play video games.” He looked through the jeans until he settled on a dark blue pair with lighter “fade” lines.

“What kinds of books do you read?” the taller quirked.

Manabu blushed. “I like romance novels…” Sakito couldn’t help but smile at the other man’s reply. He picked out a studded belt in thought before handing it to the younger. The chestnut haired guitarist smiled up at the taller in agreement. “Thanks.”

Mao bounced up to them. “Hey, guys! Ready to go?” he beamed. “If Byou buys any more he’ll go bankrupt. Did you find anything?”

“Jeans,” the two replied in unison.

“Cool. There’s a bookstore nearby. Wanna go?” the vocalist asked, looking mainly at Manabu.

“Oh, we don’t have to,” he dismissed.

“Well, Byou and I have dragged you two to who-knows-how-many clothing stores so we can do what you want for a while,” the black haired man insisted.

Sakito looked at Manabu. “Do you want to?” he pressed.

The shorter man hesitated. “There is a series I’ve been wanting…”

Mao clapped his hands. “Then it’s settled!” he grinned.

 

Manabu grunted with effort as he reached up toward a high shelf. “This is one of the reasons being taller would come in handy,” he commented.

“We can’t all be blessed with height,” Mao said bluntly. “Be glad you have what you have.”

“Maybe if I had an extra four inches…” the brunet mused. “I want that book!” Manabu froze when another body came behind him. A long arm reached up above his and took the targeted book effortlessly off the shelf. The brunet looked up and behind his shoulder at Sakito.

The elder held out the book with a smile. “An extra four inches,” he repeated.

Manabu took the offered book. “Thanks…”

“I’m going to find Byou,” Sakito told the two, making his way to another section of the store.

Mao looked at Manabu’s dazed expression. “Manabu.”

The younger blinked at him. “Huh?”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s go. I’m sure we’re all hungry by now.”

“Sounds good,” the guitarist agreed. The two musicians made their way to where Byou and Sakito were waiting, the four of them deciding on somewhere to eat before Manabu bought his book.

 

 Tora came back to the house first, surprised to find it unnervingly quiet. “I’m back,” he called. “Hello?” He walked toward the living room, cat carrier still in hand, only to find Uruha sitting on the couch with his legs tucked under him. “Uruha?”

The brunet looked up but quickly turned his gaze back to the black TV in front of him. “Hey…”

“What’s  wrong?” the elder asked as he sat down beside the other. Chicken protested his confinement. Tora pulled him out of the carrier and set him on his lap, blinking in surprise when the feline clambered into Uruha’s lap instead. Uruha welcomed the cat but said nothing. “What’s wrong?” Tora asked again.

“Maaya and Aiji-san had a fight,” the younger sighed.

“Another one?”

“Yeah; a big one, too.”

“About what?”

Uruha took a deep breath. “Maaya has been trying to be affectionate but Aiji isn’t comfortable with the idea of showing affection in public so he’s been pushing him away—even in private. And he’s been talking to Kirito a lot, which bothers Maaya because Aiji and Kirito used to be a serious couple, and Maaya is worried they’re going to get back together. Apparently… Aiji has never told Maaya exactly why he likes him, which means Maaya is also worried that Aiji doesn’t like him anymore. Well, Maaya stormed out and Aiji has been in his room all day. I had to take him something to eat because he didn’t come down for lunch.”

Tora hummed in thought. “You saw it happen?” The younger nodded with another sigh. “That’s going to be awkward for everyone.”

“I know. I can’t think of a way to get them to talk to each other. I don’t even know when Maaya will be back.”

“Do you think getting them to talk would work?”

“Yeah.”

The elder gave a small chuckle. “We could always force them to talk to each other,” he suggested sarcastically.

Uruha’s eyes widened. “That’s it…”

Tora blinked. “I was joking.”

“I know, but it’s perfect,” the brunet insisted, turning to face him. “This is what we’re going to do…”

 

Byou huffed in annoyance. The subway car was crowded to say the least, with every seat occupied and every inch of the handrail covered. Shopping bags and briefcases took up a generous amount of room as well. “I think we bought too much,” the vocalist said to his boyfriend.

“We definitely got more than usual,” Mao agreed.

“You guys hardly got anything,” the taller said to the two guitarists who had less than half the amount of bags they did.

“I guess we just didn’t find as much as you guys did,” Sakito shrugged.

The shorter vocalist groaned. “My feet hurt…”

“You can soak them when we get back,” Byou promised.

“Uruha promised to make dinner so we don’t have to worry about that tonight,” Sakito reminded them.

“Awesome,” the vocalists sighed happily.

Hushed giggles caught Manabu’s attention.” Do you see those four guys over there?” a teenage girl asked her friends. “They’re so good-looking!”

“And that one is so tall,” one of them swooned.

“The shorter brunet is really pretty,” added another.

“He is,” her friends agreed.

“I wonder if they’re single.”

“Probably not. Guys that good-looking are always taken.”

“Well it doesn’t mean we can’t look.”

“Or hope they’re not taken.”

The guitarist glanced at his band mate. Byou looked out the car window with an uninterested gaze. One of his hands, however, was tightly clasped with Mao’s. The girls had no idea.

An automated voice came through the speakers. “Caution: Approaching sharp turn.” In three seconds the subway car lurched to the right, causing several standing passengers to lose their footing—Manabu being one of them. The guitarist gave a grunt of protest as his back hit the door behind him. The warning sounded again and the subway made another lurch to the right. This time Sakito was sent forward, catching himself with a hand to the door and pushing the younger man even closer against it. The chestnut brunet held his free hand against Sakito’s chest to soften the blow.

“Sorry,” the elder said above him.

“It’s okay,” Manabu replied, looking up in to Sakito’s eyes. Instantly, he was very aware of the man in front of him. Sakito’s jaw line was well defined, his cheekbones high like Uruha’s, and his lips full. His eyes were the same shape as Uruha’s as well but more open. It was easy to see why people considered them twins. Manabu noticed the small triangle of beauty spots under the right side of the brunet’s jaw. Sakito had warm, chocolate brown eyes that matched his personality. He was tall, slender, and well built. The shorter man glanced down the elder’s body.

Suddenly, Manabu felt warm. The two men stood nearly hip to hip, their bodies flush against each other. Manabu could feel the elder’s body heat radiating against his own. The guitarist realized his hand was still resting on the other’s chest and slowly pulled it back. “Caution: Approaching sharp turn.” Manabu gasped in shock when he was suddenly flung forward as the subway lurched to the left. Sakito grabbed the handrail to stop himself and wrapped an arm around the shorter man to keep him steady. The passengers righted themselves as soon as the turn had passed. The two guitarists found their footing again.

Sakito looked at the shorter brunet. “Are you okay?”

Manabu’s eyes darted to the side. “I’m fine…” Except he wasn’t fine. He still felt warm and Sakito’s touch burned on his skin. The elder looked at him in confusion but turned his attention to Byou when the vocalist spoke.

 

“Hi, we’re back!” Shou called as he skipped in to the living room. Ruki put Koron in his and Shou’s room before joining everyone. “Where are Maaya and Aiji-san?” the taller vocalist asked upon noticing their absence.

“Maaya is out on a walk and Aiji is in his room,” Tora replied from his place on the couch.

“They’re not together?” Ruki quirked in surprise.

“Actually, they are,” Uruha said slowly. “At least… for now.”

Ruki and Shou looked from the guitarist to each other and back to the group. Everyone was sitting expectantly on the couches and in the chairs. The TV was off and the room silent. The shorter vocalist’s brow raised in suspicion. “Why does this look like an intervention?” he demanded of his band mate.

Uruha rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, Ru. It’s a strategy meeting,” he corrected.

Shou blinked slowly. “Strategy for what?”

“Sit down,” the guitarist insisted. “Tora and I will explain.” The two vocalists joined Byou and Mao on the other couch. “Okay. Maaya and Aiji are a couple,” Uruha announced. “However, since they got here Aiji has cut off all affection because he’s not comfortable in front of us. I think it’s because he doesn’t know he can trust us to keep their secret.”

“Maaya’s pretty upset over this. He and Aiji had a big fight and now they’re not speaking to each other. So Maaya has been on a walk all day,” Tora added.

“Right. So all we have to do is force them into a situation where they have to talk to each other.”

Mao nodded in understanding. “But how do we do that? And what if it doesn’t work?”

“It will. Communication in a relationship is really important to Maaya,” Tora assured them.

“So what are we going to do?” Byou quipped. “Lock them in a room together with no escape until they talk it out?”

Uruha gave a devious smirk. “As a matter of fact; yes.”

The six men stared at him as if he had spoken in a foreign language. Shou was the one to break the silence. “What?”

The guitarist grinned. “We’re going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven!” he announced. He looked like a devious child who had just figured out the most brilliant prank of the school year.

“That would definitely get them in a room together,” Sakito voiced.

“But won’t they catch on when we stick them in a room right off the bat?” Manabu asked.

“That’s why everyone’s name will be in the bowl. Everyone has the odd of being picked as a couple,” Tora explained.

“You don’t think they’ll catch on anyway?” Ruki pressed.

Tora shook his head. “The only one Aiji would suspect is Uruha.”

“Because I saw them fight,” Uruha explained.

“So when are we going to play this dumb game?” Byou asked.

“Tomorrow night after dinner.”

Shou grinned in excitement. “Let’s do it! It’ll be fun,” he insisted. Uruha smiled at him as if they were partners in crime.

“Meeting adjourned,” Tora smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner the next evening was not quite as awkward as everyone thought it would be. Maaya and Aiji were the only ones not speaking to each other, which meant not sitting next to each other as well. Maaya sat next to Shou and Aiji next to Sakito. The vocalist seemed cheerful enough whereas the guitarist hardly spoke a word. The others held lively conversation as if nothing odd was going on.

“Nobody disappear after dinner,” Uruha said when it looked like everyone was almost finished. “We’re going to play a game and have dessert afterwards,” he announced with a grin.

“What game?” Maaya quirked.

“You’ll see,” the guitarist smirked deviously.

“What’s for dessert?” Byou asked.

“Mochi ice cream.”

“Yum!” several of the men declared. “It’s not strawberry flavored, is it?” Ruki asked suddenly.

Tora shook his head. “Green tea.”

Manabu set his chopsticks down. “I’m ready.” Mao, Maaya, and Shou did the same. Aiji looked at Sakito’s encouraging smile and sighed in defeat.

Uruha grinned. “Great. In the living room, everyone,” he chirped. “Tora, you know what to do.” The guitarist disappeared in to his and Tora’s bedroom as the other gathered everyone in to the living room. He instructed them to sit in a circle just as Uruha came back with a small bowl and a large bottle. Aiji rolled his eyes as he put the pieces together. “Everybody ready?” Uruha asked innocently.

“Spin the Bottle?” Byou scoffed. “What are we; grade-schoolers?”

The guitarist scowled. “We’re getting in touch with our childhood memories, Byou.”

Mao raised a brow when he saw the bottle. “That still has something in it,” he pointed out.

“Champagne,” the brunet corrected.

Ruki scoffed. “You and your alcohol…”

Uruha looked affronted. “It was the only thing I could find,” he defended himself. “Now stop complaining and let’s get started. We’re combining Spin the Bottle with Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

“Oooh…” Mao and Shou gasped, then looked at each other and gave unison giggles.

“Whoever the bottle lands on gets to pull out a couple. Then the couple goes into the linen closet while I time them for seven minutes. No one has to do anything specific once they’re in the closet. This is just for fun,” Tora assured them.

“Who’s going to start?” Manabu asked.

“I will,” Shou volunteered with a raise of his hand. Uruha held out the bowl to him. The vocalist reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. “Manabu and Maaya.”

Manabu stood from his place on the floor and made his way to the closet. Maaya followed behind. “I’m starting the timer as soon as you close the door,” Tora called after them. Seven minutes passed quickly, the players outside occupying themselves by teasing Uruha about his love of alcohol. “How was it?” Tora asked when the two rejoined the circle.

“I felt very short,” Manabu admitted. Maaya giggled.

“Okay, Maaya; your turn to spin.” Maaya spun the bottle ,which stopped on Tora. Tora then pulled out Mao and Ruki’s names and the two vocalists headed into the closet. The others could hear laughter coming behind the door on several occasions. Once Tora called time the two short men came out, still laughing over their conversation. Uruha and Byou were picked next, followed by Manabu and Shou, Tora and Sakito, Ruki and Aiji, and Mao and Byou. The shorter vocalist came back looking rather flushed. Byou, however, was smirking with pride.

After Shou and Tora’s turn the tall vocalist spun the bottle to Sakito. The guitarist pulled out a new slip of paper. “Maaya and Aiji,” he read aloud. Maaya tensed next to Uruha. Aiji sighed in reluctance. “Your turn,” Sakito urged the elder, pulling him to his feet. Shou had gotten up to do the same with Maaya, practically pushing him toward the closet.

“Seven minutes,” the vocalist sing-sang and closed the closet door.

Aiji and Maaya stood in silence. The vocalist leaned against the wall, arms crossed and looking at the door. A small stream of light allowed them to see where the other was. The guitarist took a deep breath. “Do you remember when I confessed to you?” he asked. Maaya said nothing. “You said, “I know,” and I felt like an idiot for being so obvious. What I told Kirito when we broke up was that… I didn’t feel that thrill we first had when we got together anymore. I told him my heart didn’t act the right way with him. Being with you is different. Being with you makes my heart go on overdrive over the smallest things. It’s exciting—and scary at the same time. It’s not always easy… but it’s worth it to me. You are worth it to me. Kirito has nothing compared to you. You make me happy. I love you, Maaya.”

The blond shuffled his feet. “I love you, too…” He closed the small distance between them, wrapping his arms around the elder’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

“Now will you kiss me?” Aiji chuckled, but pulled back to press their lips together. Maaya kissed back with a soft sigh. “Again,” he said when the elder pulled away. The guitarist complied, this time with more force, the vocalist’s hand tangling in his hair. A small moan escaped Maaya’s lips when they broke apart.

“What do you say we ditch the others and spend the night somewhere else?” Aiji suggested.

“Yes, please.”

“We should probably thank them first.”

“For what?” the taller blinked.

“For planning this.” Maaya stared at him with a blank look. “They know about us,” the guitarist stated, cocking his head at the eight men outside. “At least Uruha does. He saw us fighting. I bet they planned this game so we would make up.”

“… Oh.”

“Seven minutes; time’s up!” Tora’s voice floated through the door.

Aiji took Maaya’s hand. “Ready?”

“What about dessert?”

The elder raised a brow. “You’d rather have ice cream than sex?”

“No; you’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

The eight men sitting on the living room floor stared in shock as Aiji and Maaya burst through the closet door. The guitarist pulled Maaya along by the hand. “We’re going out. Good night,” Aiji announced.

“Good night!” Maaya grinned with a wave. They disappeared out of the room until the vocalist ducked his head back in. “Thank you,” he said and was gone again.

The others waited until they heard the door close before speaking. “I think they caught on to us,” Manabu voiced slowly.

“It worked!” Uruha and Tora shouted in excitement. “We did it, everyone! Let’s celebrate!” Uruha insisted.

Shou chuckled. “Ice cream?”

The guitarist held up the bottle between them. “And champagne,” he grinned. The men cheered in excitement. Sakito went to get the glasses out of the cupboard. Tora got the ice cream out of the freezer and Shou found the bowls. The rest of the night was spent drinking and laughing. Mao was teased over what went on during his and Byou’s round in the closet. Everyone has a pretty good idea about what happened though no one made the vocalist actually admit anything. By midnight the musicians began heading off to bed, satisfied with a successful night, alcohol, and ice cream.

Uruha found Tora smoking on the roof, looking out at the scenery in silence. The guitarist joined him, a cigarette in his own hand, giving the elder a small nudge with his elbow. “Hey,” he smiled. “Trying to sober up before going to bed?”

Tora chuckled. “I’m not that drunk. What about you?”

“Just needed a smoke.” The brunet lit his cigarette and rest his arms on the balcony ledge. The two men smoked in silence, the cool night breeze rustling the tree leaves. Sounds of traffic were faint but the city lights could still be seen clearly. Uruha took a deep breath before speaking. “Do you know what fanfiction is?” he asked the man next to him.

The elder raised a brow in question. “Fictional stories written by fans?” Uruha nodded. “I’ve heard of it.”

“Did you know there’s fanfiction about people in PSC?”

Tora blinked in surprise. “Really? Like what?”

The brunet shrugged. “Mostly about who all is in a relationship. They come up with a pairing—or a couple—and then come up with all kinds of scenarios for them. Some of them are funny, some are dramatic.”

“Hmm… I bet Ruki and Shou don’t show up as  a pairing very often,” Tora mused.

“Actually, they’re one of the most common cross-over couples out there,” Uruha corrected instantly.

“Really?”

“There’s a lot of “usual” pairings, too, those two being one of them. Along with Aoi and Kazuki, Ruki and Reita, Saga and Shou, you and Hiroto…”

“Pon and me?” the elder gawked. “I’ve never even thought about him that way. And I can’t see Saga and Shou together at all.”

Uruha shrugged again. “Our fans can. They write anything from romance to smut.”

Tora coughed in shock in the middle of an inhale. “You mean they write about us having sex with each other?!” he demanded. The brunet hummed in confirmation. “That’s crazy…”

“They’ve written about us, too,” the younger guitarist added.

Tora’s eyes widened. “Us? As in, you and me? As a couple? Ha-having… sex?” he stammered.

The brunet took a drag of his cigarette. “Yup. They have all kinds of preconceived notions about what everyone is like in bed, too. Ruki likes to be rough, Aoi and Saga are sex gods, some of us are pretty slutty and demanding… Aoi can seduce anybody and I can deep throat.” He listed everything as casually as if he were listing his favorite brands of alcohol. Tora stared at him, speechless, thoughts running a mile a minute, until everything stopped at his last sentence.

When he spoke again he was unable to hide the intrigue in his voice. “Can you?” Tora asked.

Uruha smirked, glancing up at the black haired man with a glint in his eyes. It was exactly the reaction he had wanted. “You wanna find out?” he quirked, his tone playful and serious all at once. Tora stared at him. The brunet straightened up from the ledge and took slow, deliberate steps toward the other until they were only inches apart. “What do you say, Shinji; want to put our fans’ fantasies to the test?” he asked. “The sex-kitten and the tiger?” Uruha trailed his hand down the elder’s chest. “I bet you can make me purr,” he drawled, voice low, and ran his hand down the other’s stomach to his groin. Tora dropped his cigarette. The brunet smirked even more. “Think about it,” he said, tossed his cigarette over the ledge, and walked back inside, leaving Tora frozen on the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

“Uruha!” Ruki shouted, running in to the living room. “Where’s Uruha?” the vocalist demanded of the questioning faces. The brunet came inside through the patio door just in time. “Oh, good!” Ruki breathed. “Sakai is coming. You and Shou need to switch your things now. He’ll be here in fifteen minutes,” he explained in a rush. Uruha ran into his and Tora’s bedroom to switch his things with Shou’s.

Manabu stood up from the couch. “We should clean up in here,” he told the others. “We don’t want our managers to think we live like slobs—even if we are on vacation.”

“Good idea,” Sakito agreed. Mao and Byou started straightening up in the living room while Manabu and Sakito cleaned up the kitchen. Tora picked up trash, Ruki and Aiji cleared away any and all laundry, and Maaya made the bathroom look respectable. Everyone ran back into the living room, sat down, and turned on the TV to cover up their panic.

Sakai looked at the scene in surprise. “I’m glad to see you guys are keeping this place relatively tidy,” he commented. “So, how are you all getting along?” the manager inquired.

“Very well,” Aiji replied. “Everyone follows the ruled we agreed on, we all take  turns with dishes and laundry, and we all clean up after ourselves.”

“We don’t smoke in the house, either,” Maaya added.

“Manabu, Byou, and I took Sakito-kun shopping with us. We were out almost all day,” Mao informed him.

“And did you learn anything about each other?” Sakai pressed.

“Yes,” Manabu and Sakito said in unison.

“Good, good. Your managers will be pleased to hear you guys are meeting new people. Does it make you uncomfortable to be around all these guys who already know each other?” the man asked Maaya, Aiji, and Sakito.

“Not at all,” Maaya grinned.

“They try to include us in everything,” Aiji added.

“You don’t mind having animals around?” Sakai asked.

“They stay in our rooms most of the time,” Ruki stated.

“Have you been all play and no work?”

Uruha scoffed. “You know us, Sakai-san. We always have something new for you to see after vacation.”

The manager chuckled and nodded. “Indeed you do. Well, I have a train to catch. I’m going to visit my own parents while I can. Keep up the good work,” he smiled at them.

“I’ll show you out,” Ruki volunteered, standing with the elder and following him to the foyer.

Shou turned to Tora. “So… anything new with you?” the vocalist quirked.

“Not really. You?” the guitarist returned.

“No,” the brunet replied. “Just another day, I guess.”

“Same here.”

“How dull,” Uruha teased as he walked by, running his fingers through Tora’s hair as he made his way back in to the garden. The two members of Alice Nine watched him go, from the way he sauntered away to the beckoning finger he gave Sakito. He smirked at Tora one more time before he and Sakito disappeared in to the garden.

Shou looked slowly at his band mate. “Is there something I should know?” he asked.

Tora shook his head. “Just Uruha being his usual, flirtatious self,” the guitarist assured him. The vocalist raised a brow and gave a smirk of his own. Tora’s brow creased. “What’s that look all about?” he quirked.

Shou leaned in closer to the elder and lowered his voice. “I think… you like Uruha’s ‘usual, flirtatious self’—especially when he flirts with you,” the vocalist stated. Tora stared at him wide-eyed. The younger man chuckled and stood from the couch. “Just as I thought.” The tall brunet stood from the couch, grabbing Ruki’s hand when the vocalist reappeared in the living room. “Ru-kun, let’s go take a shower,” Shou sing-sang, dragging the shorter man upstairs before he could reply.

Aiji looked after them. “How long do you think they’ll be?” he asked aloud, not directing his question to anyone in particular.

“Well, I doubt Shou plans on just showering,” Byou commented. “I suggest not going upstairs until they come down.”

Maaya giggled. “Probably a good idea. Why don’t we go out for lunch?” he suggested. “That way they can be as loud as they want.”

The guitarist scoffed beside him. “Maaya,” he scolded lightly.

Mao grinned. “That sounds like a great plan, actually. I’ll tell Uruha and Sakito,” he volunteered and walked outside.

“Great…” Tora grumbled. “Manabu-kun, are you coming?”

The chestnut haired brunet looked up at everyone’s expectant faces. “Sure. I was going to practice my Korean but it can wait until later,” he replied.

“I’ll text Shou to tell him where we are,” Tora told the others.

 

Later that night Manabu settled himself on one of the living room couches with his tablet and a pair of headphones. A glass of water, a plate of mochi, and a notebook and pen were on the coffee table in front of him. Everyone else was asleep as far as he knew so the guitarist made sure to keep all lights as dim and all noise as small as possible.

Manabu had hoped to do some studying after lunch but had found himself whisked away on another shopping trip. Tora had found a pet store and had gone inside to look for a possible puppy for Saga. Everywhere they went they were ogled and swooned over. Manabu found himself paying close attention to all the attention Sakito had gotten. Most of the comments consisted of the man’s height and build. Tora, Uruha, and Maaya had been topics of such comments as well but Manabu was more focused on Sakito. He blamed it on the incident at the bookstore regarding the elder’s extra four inches.

Now, however, Manabu was determined to focus on studying his Korean. He had just plugged in his headphones when another presence entered the room, causing the guitarist to look up into Sakito’s surprised face. The two men started at each other with the same expression for a bit of awkward silence. Sakito spoke first. “I can’t sleep. Do you mind if I watch some television?” he asked the younger.

“No, go ahead,” Manabu said, watching as the other sat with him but at the other end of the couch. The chestnut brunet glanced from his tablet screen to the elder and back again. He tried to sound casual when he spoke again. “Those girls at the pet store seemed to like you.”

Sakito kept his eyes on the TV. “They’re not my type.”

The younger quirked a brow in intrigue. “Oh?”

“They just talked about my height; they didn’t see anything else,” the other said.

“They thought you were good-looking, too.”

“Maybe, but it’s still shallowness on their part. I’d rather be in a relationship with someone who sees the other qualities first, not just my looks.”

Manabu looked up in shock at the elder’s bitter tone. He stared at him in silence, trying to find something to say. “Like the way your eyes reflect your warm personality? And how polite you are to everyone even if you don’t know them?”

Now it was Sakito’s turn to look surprised. “What?”

“And the fact that you’re shy when you meet new people and you’re still shy with them until you know them better. You want them to notice those things first.”

The elder continued to look at him in surprise. Manabu turned his attention back to his tablet, even though he could barely concentrate on what he was looking at. “How did you know that?” Sakito asked to break the silence. “About being shy?”

The chestnut brunet gave a sideways glance. “Because I’m like that, too,” he admitted.

“Are you shy right now?”

Manabu gave a small smile. “Not as shy as I was when we first met,” he said. Sakito gave a large smile in reply. It was a smile that made it impossible for someone who saw it not to smile themselves. The younger man set down his tablet. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

“Okay. Help yourself,” the guitarist said, gesturing to the plate of sweets and heading into the kitchen. When he came back with a glass of ice water Sakito had closed the distance between them. The chestnut brunet sat back down and the two musicians went back to their own things in silence. Manabu kept glancing up at the other, a small smile tugging at his lips. He found being with the elder safe and comfortable. And he had to admit it felt nice.

 

Ruki opened the closet door, placing all his extra things inside. He glanced up at the top shelf above him for more room. His brow creased when he saw a dark red box pushed into the corner. “I wonder what this is…” the vocalist mused, reaching up to take the object down.

Shou, who was lying on his stomach on his futon, looked up from the magazine in his hands. “What did you find?” he quirked.

“It looks like a game… ‘Red Truth or Dare; a version of Truth or Dare for couples or adventurous players’,” the elder read.

“Adventurous players?” the taller repeated.

“I think it’s a dirty version of Truth or Dare,” Ruki admitted. “Playfully dirty; not a full-on sex game.”

Shou hummed in thought. “The previous owners must have left it behind,” he said and turned back to his magazine.

There was a small silence as Ruki looked at the rules written on the box. “Should we play it?”

“It’s no fun with only two people.”

“No, I mean with everyone,” the elder insisted, turning to look at his lover.

The younger brunet looked up in shock. “What?”

“Why not? It’ll be a night of perverted fun.”

“Don’t you think that would be awkward?”

“Not for everyone. We’ll just gather all the “adventurous” players and the rest of them can watch or go away.”

Shou ran a hand through his short brown hair. “When do you plan to suggest this?” he demanded.

Ruki replied instantly. “Tomorrow.”

“More games after dinner…” the younger sighed and Ruki knew he had won.


	7. Chapter 7

“Red Truth or Dare?” Mao hesitated, staring at the box Ruki had placed in front of them at the dinner table. “It’s perverted, isn’t it?” he asked to clarify.

Ruki grinned. “Yup.”

“But you don’t have to do anything sexual past kissing,” Shou assured everyone quickly.

Byou shrugged. “I’m in. It’ll be more fun than Seven Minutes in Heaven was,” he added with a glance in Uruha’s direction.

The guitarist smirked, unfazed. “Don’t be so coy, Byou. We all know you and Mao had fun during that game.” Mao gawked, turning a beet red while his boyfriend scowled. “I’ll play; I’m adventurous enough.”

Ruki gave him a high-five. “I knew I could count on you.”

“We’re playing, too!” Maaya declared, raising Aiji’s hand with his own. The guitarist looked reluctant but didn’t protest. Shou gave Tora a questioning look and the elder nodded. “Sakito-kun, will you play?” Maaya asked the brunet.

“Sure. It’ll be fun,” Sakito replied, though Manabu thought he seemed a little uncertain about it.

“Mane,” Mao said to get the chestnut brunet’s attention, “you can’t leave me alone in this. I’ll feel a lot better if you play with me,” he pleaded.

Manabu gave a sigh in defeat. “Okay…”

“Great!” Ruki grinned. The other nine followed, sitting in a circle just as they had for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Ruki began the circle next to Shou, followed by Tora, Uruha, Byou, Mao, Manabu, Sakito, Maaya, and finally Aiji. “Okay. Rules say: “Single Dare- you are on your own. Double Dare-darer and the person being dared both do it. Quadruple Dare-everyone in the room does the dare. If a dare if too uncomfortable or a truth too personal it can be skipped. Players are numbered in order they are seated. Players are chosen by drawing a number out of the deck. The number is then placed back in the deck at random. Truths and dares are also placed back in their decks at random. The game is over when every dare is performed and every truth answered.” Is everyone ready?” Ruki asked in excitement.

“As ready as ever, I guess,” Aiji mumbled.

“Everyone remember your numbers. We’ll go clockwise.” Ruki reached in to the deck of player numbers and drew a card. “Player six.” Mao groaned in protest. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” the other vocalist replied.

Ruki drew another card. “Have you ever been paid for sex? If so, tell us the circumstances.”

“No,” Mao answered, “but I have been offered. It was a while ago, in school, when I went to my first night club.” The black haired man reached toward the game card. “Player three, truth or dare?”

Tora thought for a moment. “Truth.”

“How old were you during your first time?”

“Seventeen.”

“That was a fast answer…” Uruha commented.

The other simply glared at him and reached for the cards. “Player nine, truth or dare?”

Maaya hummed around the lollipop in his mouth. “Truth.”

“Have you ever had sex in public? If not, would you?”

“Several times,” the blond answered bluntly.

“Several times?!” the other gawked.

“Mhmm. And let me tell you, it’s worth it. My turn!” he grinned and reached for a card. “Player four, truth or dare?”

Uruha grinned. “Dare.”

“Show-off,” Ruki huffed.

Maaya pulled a card from the Dare deck. “Hold hands with the player on your right until your next turn.”

Uruha linked his hands with Tora’s faster than the elder could process. He was already choosing a new card by the time Tora noticed. “Player eight, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Sakito spoke out.

“Do you have any tattoos or piercings? If you do, show us,” the other brunet read with a knowing smile. Sakito moved to sit on his knees before lifting his shirt halfway, revealing a small, square diamond glittering above his navel.

“Whoa,” Maaya voiced in awe.

“Didn’t it hurt?” Mao asked.

“It wasn’t too bad,” Sakito admitted.

“Did it ever get infected?” Shou quirked.

“No, it just swelled a little at first.” Sakito sat back down , letting his shirt fall down on its own. “Player ten, truth or dare?”

Aiji sighed. “Truth.”

“How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“Six.” Maaya giggled beside him. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s such a cute story,” the younger declared.

Aiji rolled his eyes and reached for a Player card. “Player one, truth or dare?”  he asked.

“Dare,” Ruki replied.

“Kiss someone who is not your partner.”

The vocalist scoffed. “Boring…” he muttered in complaint but moved anyway. The dark brunet closed the distance between him and his band mate, grabbing a hold of the guitarist’s shirt and pulling to press their lips together. Some of the others “oooh”-ed dramatically, especially since the kiss lasted over three seconds. Ruki pulled away to return to his place in the circle. Uruha hummed in thought but was otherwise unfazed. “Player seven, truth or dare?” the vocalist asked.

“Truth, “ Manabu decided.

“Have you ever paid for sex? If so, tell us the circumstances.”

The guitarist fidgeted where he sat. “Yes…”

The others blinked at him. “Really?” Tora quirked.

“A prostitute I met at a bar. I was drunk and horny because of it so…” the brunet trailed off. He reached for a new card to change the subject. “Player two.”

“Dare,” Shou said.

“Give a lap dance.”

“Pass. I suck at dancing.” The vocalist picked a card. “Player three.”

“Truth,” Tora replied.

“Who in your work have you slept with?”

The guitarist gawked for a moment. “Company or band?”

Shou was about to reply when Byou cut in. “Both,” he demanded.

“Your choice,” Shou sighed. “It’s a Quadruple Truth.”

“A what?” Manabu and Aiji questioned.

“You mean everyone has to answer?” Mao quirked. The taller nodded. “Oh, no…”

“Tora first,” Uruha reminded them.

The guitarist scratched the back of his head. “Um… Saga and Yuji.”

“Just them?” Byou asked.

“Well, Saga and I were a thing for a long while and Yuji was just a fling. A good fling, but still.”

“My turn?” Uruha asked and Ruki nodded. The guitarist unlocked his hand from Tora’s reluctantly. “Aoi, Reno… Reita… and Kouki.”

“I haven’t slept with anyone… in my company or band,” Mao said.

Sakito raised a brow. “But you have with people out of your company?” he asked.

The small vocalist curled into himself. “Several people…”

“Are you ashamed of one of them or something?” Aiji pressed.

“Not ashamed; no. It’s just that… talking about him doesn’t go over well with other people…”

Byou saved him from more talking. “I’ve only slept with Yuuto,” he announced.

“Just Kazuki,” Manabu admitted.

“No one,” Sakito said.

“Ai-san,” Maaya grinned.

“Maaya. Before him, Kirito,” Aiji said.

Ruki thought for a moment. “Reita… Takeru and Chiyu.”

“Saga and Hiroto.” Shou said.

Tora blinked at him. “You’ve slept with Saga?” Shou nodded. Uruha gave an amused chuckle next to the guitarist. Tora glared at him as he reached for a new card. “Player eight.”

“Dare,” Sakito said.

“Kiss the bare skin of someone in the room. Once you have chosen a person the group will decide where the kiss will be.”

“Uruha,” the other guitarist said easily.

Ruki piped up quickly. “Kiss him on the inside of the thigh.”

“Good thing I wore baggy pants…” Uruha mused and began rolling up one of his pant legs.

“Get on the couch so we can see,” Byou added. Uruha sighed, sitting on the armchair of the couch and propping his bare leg on the couch. Sakito stood from his place on the floor and walked over to the man on the couch. He knelt on his knees in front of the elder, placed a hand on the back of Uruha’s thigh, and pressed his lips to the exposed skin. Uruha couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. Sakito pulled the fabric of the man’s sweatpants back down his leg before standing. The two brunets returned to their seats on the floor. Byou and Ruki cheered.

“Well done, Sakito, you got a reaction out of him,” Ruki grinned. “I think we all saw you shiver.”

“Despite what you think Ruki, Sakito and I aren’t attracted to each other,” Uruha retorted calmly.

“And we never have been,” Sakito added.

“Pick a card, Sakito,” Maaya reminded him.

“Player four.”

“Dare,” Uruha replied.

“Kiss someone who is not your partner.”

The guitarist made a show of contemplating the matter, tapping his chin in thought. “Hmm… Tough choice,” he said. Tora looked at him expectantly but the brunet smirked and turned away from him, closing the distance between himself and the only blond in the circle. Maaya removed the lollipop in his mouth to make it easier on the other. What he didn’t expect was the force of Uruha’s kiss, finding himself having to lean back at the contact. Uruha broke the kiss with a smirk still on his lips.

Maaya blinked in a daze. “That was different,” he said after a moment. “Good, but different.”

The guitarist picked another card. “Player seven.”

“Pick a dare,” Byou whispered to his band mate.

Manabu hesitated. “Dare.”

“Put a blindfold on and let each person touch you once in the spot of their choice,” Uruha read.

The chestnut brunet blanched. Mao unwound the scarf around his neck. “Don’t worry, Mane. You get to keep your clothes on and no one will be inappropriate with you,” the vocalist smiled. The guitarist nodded and let the other tie the scarf over his eyes. “Be nice,” he heard Mao tell everyone.

“Whenever you’re ready, Manabu-kun,” Shou assured.

Manabu took a deep breath and nodded. “Ready.” The first touch was on his back, the second on his shoulder. Someone touched his cheek (he assumed it was Mao). Another person placed their hand on his stomach and two touched his arms. One of them touched the calf of his right leg before a warm hand pressed against his neck. The last touch was placed on his left thigh. Manabu took a sharp intake of breath as heat rushed through his body, the place where he had been touched burning the most. The guitarist undid the scarf from his eyes and instantly turned to the taller brunet beside him. Sakito looked back at him with a steady gaze. Manabu could still feel him watching as he drew a card. “Player ten.”

“Dare,” Aiji said to the unspoken question.

“Turn to the person on your right and give them an example of your dirty pillow talk.”

The black haired guitarist looked uncomfortable with the idea. “You can whisper it to him,” Tora suggested. “That way all we know is his reaction. Make it good.” Aiji looked at the blond beside him in thought, the vocalist waiting with an innocent expression, before leaning close to his ear. The others watched as Maaya’s cheeks flushed with color and a large shudder of pleasure ran through him. The blond’s eyes fluttered shut before Aiji pulled back. The guitarist gave a small smirk of satisfaction as he reached for a new card. “Player one.”

“I’ll take a truth,” Ruki decided.

“Have you ever been caught in the act? Was it solo or with someone?”

The other vocalist chuckled. “I’ve been caught in both situations. The first time was solo but it didn’t end that way,” he said with a glance at Uruha. The guitarist chuckled. “The other time Shou and I were caught in one of the conference rooms.”

“By who?” Sakito asked.

“Nao,” Shou admitted with a blush.

“Wait a minute,” Tora demanded. “If you being caught solo ended with you and Uruha,” he began slowly, “why didn’t you guys list each other in the “who you’ve slept with” question?”

“Because we didn’t sleep with each other,” Ruki said.

“Then what did you do?”

Uruha gave him a devious look. “Blowjob.” Tora was instantly taken back to their conversation on the roof, cheeks flushing with heat. The younger guitarist giggled.

“Player eight,” Ruki announced to get everyone’s attention.

“Truth,” Sakito answered.

“Who do you think is the most vocal in bed?”

“Maaya.”

Aiji’s brow creased. “You say that like you know he is.”

The brunet smiled. “I sleep next door,” he reminded them. The others laughed as Aiji and Maaya blushed. Sakito drew a new card. “Player nine.”

“Truth,” Maaya said.

“This is for everyone,” the guitarist informed them.  “Tell us something sexual you have always wondered about another player. I guess you’re supposed to ask them.”

Maaya turned to Shou. “Are you a biter or do you like to be bitten?”

“I bite,” the vocalist admitted. “Byou. Do you have an oral fixation?” he asked the other man.

“A little one,” the younger admitted. He turned to his band mate. “Does your voice get higher during sex?”

“No,” Manabu scowled. “Is it hard to have a lover so much taller than you are?” he asked Aiji.

“No, but certain positions are easier than others,” the other admitted. “I’m sure Ruki can attest to that. I don’t have anything to ask.”

“Neither do I,” Sakito, Mao, and Ruki added.

“I’ll ask something,” Uruha perked up. “Sakito. Is there someone here you would sleep with?”

The younger brunet fidgeted uncomfortably. “I’ll tell you later,” was all he gave for a reply. Uruha huffed in disappointment. “Ruki. Based on your experience with Uruha, how experienced would you say he is in bed?”

Ruki thought for a moment. “Ten.”

“Why, thank you,” his band mate said with a proud grin. The others laughed at him.

“Tora,” Ruki voiced to get the tall man’s attention. “Have you ever been the bottom in any of your relationships?’

“Never,” Tora replied. He then thought of something to ask and who to ask it of before he glanced over at the brunet beside him. Uruha looked at him, an expectant glint in his eyes, a playful smile still on his lips. Tora’s question, however, was not playful. “Just how many sexual partners have you had to become so experienced?” The other players blinked in surprise at his tone.

“Tora,” Shou scolded, but the other ignored him.

“Okay. If you won’t answer that one, answer this: Why did your relationship with the bassist of your first band end?”

Sakito and Ruki jumped to Uruha’s defense. “You don’t have to answer that,” they said together.

Uruha leaned in closer to the black haired guitarist, all playfulness gone from his eyes, the smile that had been on his lips all night fading in to a thin line. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Shinji,” the brunet began in a low voice,” but if you absolutely must know, I’ll tell you. He beat me. And it wasn’t just a slap on the face, either; he hit me with his fists and he kicked me. You want to know the details? He shoved me against the kitchen table. A glass broke and I was pushed into it. He gave me fractured ribs, a bloody nose, a busted lip, and even a couple broken fingers. He beat me, I told the others, and we disbanded. So when people say they disbanded because of ‘musical differences’… don’t believe them,” he whispered. Tora stared at him, mortified, while the others shared uncomfortable expressions. Ruki and Sakito looked pained. “As for your other question, I’m just good at sex. Aoi was the first partner I ever had because he was able to break through the barrier I had put up about relationships. The people I have slept with are none of your concern. And if they are, I know for a fact that you are a hypocrite.” The room sat in awkward silence as the two stared at each other. “I’ll be sharing with Sakito tonight,” Uruha announced before standing and leaving the room.

“Uruha,” Sakito called after him, following quickly.

Aiji turned to the others. “Game over,” he said gently. “Let’s call it a night, okay?” Byou, Mao, Manabu, and Maaya nodded. The five men stood from their places on the floor as well, saying good night to each other as they disappeared into their rooms. Ruki began putting the game away and cleaning up.

Tora was rooted where he sat, mulling over the information he had just received. When he recanted the sequence of events the guitarist turned to his band mate with a guilty expression. Shou looked at him with a stern gaze, arms crossed to show his unhappiness as if the way his eyes were set didn’t show it enough. The silence was agonizing as they waited for the others to be gone for the night.

The elder gave a heavy, dejected sigh. “Just say it, Shou…”

“You ruined the whole evening, Tora,” the vocalist said in a tone and bluntness that made Tora cringe. “Why did you ask something like that?” Shou demanded.

“I don’t know…”

“Not only that, but your tone made it sound like you were putting him to shame. Like you were calling him a slut. Some people—like Uruha—are just good at sex. You made it sound like he sleeps around. Well now you’ve upset him and hurt him. I hope you realize you lost major face tonight.”

“I know…”

“But more importantly… you lost Uruha’s trust. I don’t know if an apology is going to be enough.”

Tora curled into himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakito sat on his bed as he watched his friend prepare the extra futon for himself in silence. “Uruha… are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Of course,” the elder smiled.

“You didn’t have to tell him, you know. He didn’t even have the right to ask in the first place.”

Uruha shrugged. “He’s known about the relationship for over ten years. We were already in PSC when he found out it hadn’t ended well. He even saw some of my recovery. So, really, I’m surprised it never came up sooner,” he told the other.

“But it bugs you now that it has; I can tell.”

The other brunet stopped what he was doing and sighed. He sat against the wall behind him, looking at his hands. “It doesn’t bother me that he asked… it’s the way he said it. Like it was my fault because I slept around. But, really, I haven’t had nearly as many partners as everyone thinks I have—and Tora has had the same amount if not more. Until now, you were the only one outside my band who knew about it. And now that everyone knows, they’re going to treat me differently. I hate that…”

Sakito looked at him in thought of what to say. “Did I treat you differently?” he inquired. The elder gave a small smile and shook his head. “I don’t think any of them will either.” The two sat in silence until Sakito spoke again. “I think you like Tora,” he ventured. To his surprise, Uruha gave a nod in affirmation. “You haven’t told him, have you?” the younger asked with a knowing tone.

“Why get my heart broken if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Well, what makes you think he doesn’t?” Uruha gave a meaningful look. “Oh… If you think being with him would make you happy that’s a risk you have to take.”

The elder sighed. “I have hinted about it to him…”

“Maybe you should give stronger hints.”

“Maybe…” Uruha looked up at him. “I think there’s someone in this house you like, too.”

Sakito shifted uncomfortably. “That’s different… I’m not sure I do like him and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me.”

“What makes you say that?”

The younger hesitated. “He doesn’t like me touching him—at all.” Uruha hummed in thought and gave a sympathetic smile. Sakito switched moods, giving a genuine smile at the other. “Let’s get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” The other brunet nodded and the two settled down for the night.

 

When Sakito came down the next morning he found Maaya and Aiji making breakfast, Manabu, Shou, and Mao already at the table. “Good morning,” the guitarist announced.

“Good morning,” the others returned in chorus.

“How did you sleep?” Manabu asked, pushing the empty chair beside him away from the table for the other.

“Better than Uruha did, I’m sure,” the elder sighed as he took the offered seat.

“I doubt Tora got any sleep,” Shou commented. “Is Uruha still sleeping?”

Sakito shook his head. “He’s spending the day with his niece. His sister is in town and she and her husband want to spend the day together. He’ll be gone all day.”

“That should give Tora time to figure out a good apology,” Aiji said from his place at the stove.

“Let’s hope so,” Shou sighed.

“Well, other than that fiasco, I think last night was fun,” Mao said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Thankfully it worked and everyone started talking about the better parts of the evening instead.

Tora spent the day in his room. Shou had to take him something to eat. Mao and Byou went to visit Byou’s parents and expected to be gone for the night. Ruki and Shou kept to themselves as well, the shorter vocalist busy in his lyric notebook and sketchbook while the younger read a book. Maaya, Aiji, Sakito and Manabu gathered in the living room. The chestnut brunet busies himself in his Korean lessons while the other three watched a movie. Almost as soon as they had sat down Maaya had locked his hand with Aiji’s. The guitarist blushed but their hands remained glued.

Halfway in to the movie Sakito fell asleep. Manabu noticed it first, glancing up from his tablet screen and blinking at the image. Sakito’s head was supported by his hand, one arm propped up on the armrest of the couch, the other on his legs, which were bent on to the couch. The chestnut brunet couldn’t help staring at his features. He snapped out of his trance, however, and slowly stood from the couch to get a blanket from the supply closet. He paused on his way back when he caught a glimpse of Ruki and Shou through a crack in their bedroom door.

The two vocalists sat with their backs to the door, Shou leaning against the elder. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend your vacation like you wanted to,” the taller said gently.

“What are you talking about? All I wanted to do was spend time with you,” Ruki replied.

Shou gave a warm chuckle, kissing the elder on the cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. “Did you know Sakito had a nude photo shoot for ShoxX?” he asked in curiosity.

“Mm. Uruha brought it to practice when it went out on shelves,” the shorter recalled.

“It’s really good…” Ruki hummed in agreement. “I don’t think I’d have the confidence to do that—even if I wasn’t completely nude,” the younger admitted.

“I wouldn’t either.”

Manabu closed the door as quietly as a ghost and went back into the living room. He placed the spare blanket on Sakito’s sleeping form, instantly remembering what Shou had said. The guitarist sat back in his seat and picked up his tablet to continue his lesson. He glanced over at the sleeping man. Curiosity got the better of him as soon as he did. Manabu started a picture search, tapping on pictures he thought would lead him to what he was looking for, until he came across one of Sakito in a pool, a long piece of fabric trailing behind him. The chestnut tapped on the picture. Similar looking images appeared on the screen. A ShoxX cover photo confirmed he had found the right issue.

Some of the photos included a white guitar, the white guitar being the only thing covering Sakito’s body. He wore a white robe in some and nothing in others. The pictures provided a clear view of the man’s bare chest and long legs. But the picture that had the most effect was the centerfold. Sakito floated on his back in the pool, only a piece of white fabric around his hips. Heat rushed to Manabu’s face. There was no telling how long he stared at his tablet screen.

“Manabu.”

Manabu jumped as Maaya’s voice caught his attention. “What?”

“Are you okay? You look a little flushed,” the blond voiced.

“I’m fine,” the brunet said, ducking his head and getting rid of the picture search on his screen. The couch shifted, suddenly, and Sakito’s body leaned on Manabu’s, the elder’s head resting on his shoulder. Manabu turned his head slowly to look at the man. Sakito was fast asleep.

Aiji chuckled. “He must not have gotten much sleep himself.”

“He was probably worried about Uruha,” Maaya added. “Do you think he and Tora will make up?”

“Maybe… but I don’t think they’ll fall for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven,” Aiji said bluntly. Maaya and Manabu laughed.

 

Uruha came back to a dark house close to midnight. He had seen Sakito’s bedroom light on from the street and knew his friend was waiting for him. The brunet slipped off his shoes in the foyer, trying not to make much noise with his numerous shopping bags. Bright, sparkly pink nail polish covered the tips of his fingers and a pink and purple plastic bracelet was on his left wrist. The guitarist made his way up the stairs without bothering to announce himself. He had only made it a couple steps, however, when someone grabbed a hold of his hand. Uruha turned to the taller man with a listless expression. They could barely see each other in the dark.

Tora’s brow was creased in earnest. “I’m sorry. I had no right to ask you either of those questions. I didn’t mean to make it sound like it was your fault or that you sleep around. I know you don’t. I’m sorry I hurt you and ruined everyone’s night. I’m sorry, Kouyou.”

The younger man’s brow raised slightly in surprise at the use of his real name. He placed his bags down on the stairs, closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around Tora’s shoulders. He felt the other return the gesture. “Thank you.” Tora gave a breath of relief. Uruha pulled away and started back up the stairs. “Good night.”

“I-I was… hoping you’d come back to our room now,” the elder admitted when the other started climbing the stairs.

The brunet shook his head. “Sakito will be worried. He probably didn’t sleep well last night.” He held out the shopping bags. “Put these in our room for me?”

“Sure,” Tora agreed, taking them off his hands. “Uruha…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry you had to go through something like that. I can’t imagine what it must have been like for you.”

Uruha gave a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, you are one of the friends who helped me through it.”

The elder hesitated. “Did it leave any scars?”

“Just a small one, on my back. You can only see it if you look for it.”

“Do you trust me less now?”

The other blinked at him for a moment. “No, Tora. I trust you just the same. I’m still me, you know. What happened in my past doesn’t change who I am now.”

Tora smiled. “I know. Good night.”

“Good night.”


	9. Chapter 9

Maaya stood in the kitchen entry, frozen in shock, blinking slowly at the scene before him. Uruha cracked, whisked, and emptied eggs into the frying pan in Tora’s hands. The taller guitarist made on omelet after another, placing them on individual plates when they were finished. Rice had been dished into bowls, mugs and glasses set on the dining room table, and a large pot of miso soup was simmering on the stove. Maaya saw a plateful of fried fish and an assortment of noodles and vegetables in every soup bowl. The two guitarists were oblivious to his presence.

“You’re pouring more egg faster than I can make the omelets,” Tora protested as Uruha poured in more eggs.

“Cook faster. The sooner you get them done the sooner we can wake everyone up and eat,” Uruha insisted.

“You make them, then.”

“You’re better at it than I am.”

“Then stop bugging me and focus on the soup. You’re going to burn it.”

“I am not,” the brunet retorted but turned the ladle in the pot just in case.

Tora chuckled. “Your fingernails look like a five-year old got to them,” he teased.

Uruha smacked him on the arm. “Don’t make fun of my niece. Besides, she’s gotten a lot better. They’re all smooth for once.”

“Why do you let her do that to you?”

“She wants to be a hairstylist. It’s good she wants to practice at such a young age.”

The elder glanced at the other’s wrist. “Maybe she should stick to jewelry. That bracelet isn’t half bad.”

Uruha scoffed. “You’re hopeless.”

“So when can we call the kids down for breakfast, honey?” Tora quirked.

“As soon as you finish the eggs, dear,” the other smirked, bumping his hip against Tora’s.

“Flirt.”

“Aw,” Uruha said with a mock pout. “You know you like it.”

Suddenly Maaya rushed upstairs, finally making the other two aware of his presence. “Sakito! Uruha and Tora made up!” he shouted.

Shou heard as well, rushing out of his and Ruki’s room and staring at the two guitarists. “You made up? Everything’s back to normal?” he asked hopefully. Tora chuckled while Uruha gave a broad smile and an enthusiastic nod. Shou gave a shout of joy, rushing up to wrap his arms around their shoulders. Uruha giggled at his enthusiasm.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Tora told him when they pulled away. “Why don’t you go wake everybody up?”

“Before Maaya beats you to it,” Uruha added. The vocalist nodded, going back to his room to wake Ruki. Uruha turned back to the stove and began ladling soup into bowls on the counter beside him.

“Shou says I like it, by the way,” Tora said suddenly.

The younger looked up in confusion. “Like what?”

The other’s eyes turned to him. “When you flirt with me.”

Uruha blinked. “Do you?”

Tora leaned in close to the brunet’s ear. “Maybe,” he whispered, then changed the subject before he could reply. “The omelets are done. I’ll get the trays ready.”

“Tora,” Uruha said quickly and the elder looked at him. “If you do… you had better let me know—and fast. Especially if you want more than flirting,” he told him slowly to let the words sink in. Now it was Tora’s turn to blink at his words. “Don’t wait too long, Shinji. I’m not known for my patience,” Uruha winked, leaving the room to get Sakito.

Tora saw Ruki walking out toward the restroom, still half-asleep, and ran up to the vocalist. “Ruki.”

The brunet looked up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Huh…?”

“Can Uruha deep throat?”  the guitarist asked in a low voice.

Ruki’s brow furrowed at the question. He blinked slowly until he realized what the other was talking about. The vocalist gave a knowing smirk. “Why don’t you find out?”

Tora gaped.

“Breakfast smells great,” Aiji said as he came downstairs already dressed. “Have you started on coffee or tea?”

“Uh, no, not yet,” Tora managed after snapping back to reality.

“I’ll make coffee,” the guitarist smiled, shuffling into the kitchen.

Manabu came in to the living room wide-awake and ready for the day. “What’s all this for?” he asked when he saw the filled food trays.

“Tora and Uruha are apologizing for the drama they caused,” Sakito replied behind him.

The chestnut brunet looked at him for a moment, eyes taking in the bare skin showing from the man’s low-cut shirt. “Oh…” he mumbled, blushed, and took his seat at the table. Sakito sighed and did the same. Only Aiji seemed to notice the exchange. Maaya and Uruha came down laughing just as Shou joined the two at the table. Ruki got dressed first. Once everyone was seated they said thanks for the food and started to eat.

“You should have seen them while they were cooking,” Maaya voiced. “They looked like a real couple.”

“I bet,” Shou grinned, causing Tora to choke on his rice. Sakito looked across the table at Uruha’s smile and smiled as well. It faded, however, when he looked over at Manabu only to find the younger avoiding his gaze. He couldn’t figure out what he had done to make the other so uncomfortable around him. Sakito sighed and decided to focus on the good mood at the table. The conversation was cheerful and carefree as if nothing had happened, full of laughter and smiles.

 

Sakito pulled Uruha into the living room. “He hasn’t talked to me or looked at me once all day,” he whispered, gesturing to one of the bedrooms where a guitar was heard from behind the door. “I don’t understand. He was fine yesterday.”

“Why don’t you just ask him why he’s avoiding you?” the brunet asked.

“What if that makes things worse? There’s been enough drama in the house as it is.”

“Did you do something to upset him?”

“I don’t think so.”

The elder hummed in thought. “Maybe he’s going through a mood. You know; he just needs to be left alone for the day. Things will be better tomorrow,” Uruha said with a cheerful smile. Sakito gave an unsure sigh but nodded. “I gave Tora a stronger hint, by the way.”

The other raised a brow in interest. “And?”

Uruha smirked. “If he’s smart he’ll get his ass in gear—and fast.”

“And play right into your hands?”

“I know how to play my cards right.”

Sakito chuckled with a shake of his head. “I wish I was as assertive as you are,” he admitted.

“Well, feel free to take a page out of my book if you need to. But I doubt you will.”

“What do you mean?” the younger blinked. “You think I have a chance?”

“I know he’s not seeing anyone, and he seems to like you so it’s worth a shot.”

Sakito rubbed his arm. “Maybe…”

Uruha gave him a playful nudge. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you’re that afraid of rejection!”

“And you aren’t?” the younger countered. Then he sighed and rubbed at his temples. “You’re right. I’ll give it a try.”

“We’re back!” Mao announced as he and Byou entered the living room. “Anything new?” he asked when he saw the two guitarists.

“Tora and I made up. Sorry about all the drama,” Uruha replied.

“That’s a relief,” Byou smiled. He followed the shorter vocalist into their room to put their things away. The two in the living room heard Manabu hit a sour chord. A few seconds later Byou was shoved outside, the bedroom door closed behind him.

“What happened?” Sakito quirked.

The black haired man blinked in shock. “I upset a guitarist in the middle of his work,” he said slowly.

“And he kicked you out?” Uruha inquired.

“No… my boyfriend did.”

Mao turned to the brunet on the floor. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked, sitting on the floor in front of him.

Manabu sighed, setting his guitar aside before turning to the other. “I think I like someone.”

The vocalist blinked for a moment. “Okay…?”

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell them because I’m not sure yet,” he pointed out.

“Hmm… What makes you “think” you like them?”

“I like being with them. They’re nice… warm… shy… good-looking… and being with them… feels nice.”

Mao looked at him for a moment, brow creased in question, before he took a breath and spoke. “Are you talking about Sakito?” the vocalist asked in a hushed voice. The way Manabu looked away was all the answer the elder needed. “The “warm” and “shy” gave it away.”  The two sat in silence as the elder thought about the situation. “Well… you two would make a good couple,” Mao said after a while.

Manabu’s eyes snapped up in surprise. “Really?”

The elder hummed in affirmation. “It’s not… a pairing a lot of people would think of but… I can see it work.”

The brunet sighed. “I don’t know what to do… especially now that I’ve seen that photo shoot.”

Mao’s brow creased. “What photo shoot?” he demanded. Manabu pulled out his tablet and found the photos to show the elder. The vocalist raised a brow in interest. “Not bad.”

“It’s a great photo shoot but…”

“But what? Now you can’t look at him without picturing him naked?” the elder asked bluntly. The other hung his head in shame. Mao gave a loud laugh, nearly falling backwards in the process.

“It’s not funny!” Manabu insisted.

“Oh, man up, Mane! You’re a guy; it’s perfectly natural! Don’t let the fact you think he’s hot give you away. Just act normally until you know how you really feel,” the elder said, still laughing. The guitarist gave a frustrated sigh. He knew Mao’s advice was reliable and something to follow. He knew he shouldn’t let on something was bothering him to the others—especially Sakito. But it didn’t help matters when Manabu ran into the other on his way to the shower, finding himself right in front of a shirtless Sakito who had just finished showering himself. Manabu flushed furiously, mumbled an ‘excuse me’, and ducked into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Uruha looked up at the approaching steps coming down the stairs. His brow creased when he noticed the way his friend was dressed. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked.

Sakito nodded. “I’m going on a walk. I need some fresh air to think to myself,” he replied.

“No progress with Manabu?”

“No. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Probably before the others come back from their shopping spree.”

“Okay. See you,” the elder dismissed, waving him goodbye. Sakito waved back and closed the door behind him. Uruha gave a noise of shock as a hand pulled him into his bedroom. He was pinned to the wall, hands at his sides, a taller body very close to his own. The brunet looked up in to dark brown eyes.

“You win,” Tora said in a low voice. “Let’s do it, Uruha. Let’s put our fans’ fantasies to the test; see how true they can be. I want you.”

Uruha’s eyes glimmered with mischief, a smirk tugging at his lips as he slowly wound his arms around Tora’s neck. “Show me,” he demanded. Tora’s lips were on his with dominant force that made the brunet moan. Uruha moved a hand to tangle his fingers in the elder’s black hair.

Tora placed his hands under the younger man’s thighs and lifted him up against the wall. Uruha wrapped his legs around the other guitarist’s waist, running his tongue over Tora’s bottom lip before Tora sucked on it. The elder’s hands ran along the brunet’s sides. He slipped them under Uruha’s form fitting shirt to touch the skin beneath. The younger whimpered when Tora’s fingers brushed over a sensitive nipple. The brunet pulled away from the kiss to look in to Tora’s eyes, darkened with lust, placing a hand on the man’s cheek with affection. He gasped as Tora teased his nipple again, brow creasing in pleasure.

“Tora…”

The black haired guitarist tugged at the other’s shirt and Uruha lifted his arms so Tora could remove it. No sooner had the garment fallen to the floor than Uruha was pulling Tora’s shirt off as well. Tora moved them away from the wall and toward the futons, claiming the brunet’s lips with more heated kisses, carefully lowering them on to one of the futons. He continued teasing Uruha’s nipples during kisses, causing the younger man’s whimpers to be muffled by their lips.

Uruha’s hands traveled down the bare expanse of Tora’s back down to his waist where his fingers worked to undo the elder’s belt and jeans. Tora took the hint and pulled away to remove them. The brunet sat up to help, a ripple of excitement running through him when he saw the elder’s hardened member. “Lie back,” Uruha told him and Tora did so, Uruha hovering over him to remove Tora’s pants the rest of the way. The younger gave Tora a mischievous look as he wrapped his hand around Tora’s cock.

Tora groaned when Uruha ran his tongue flat along the underside of his member, eyes closing in pleasure. He felt the brunet take the head in his mouth and gasped at the sudden heat. Uruha began to suck, his hand pumping at the same time, running his tongue over the flesh before taking more. “Shit, Uru…” Tora voiced. The brunet moaned around him and bobbed his head up and down at a leisurely pace. Tora’s moans reached his ears to urge him on. The elder gave a loud cry when his entire member was engulfed in wet heat. Tora forced his eyes open to look. Uruha’s hair hid his face so Tora tangled his hand in the brown locks and pushed the bangs up out of the way. He shuddered when the other hollowed his cheeks. “You can deep throat,” Tora marveled, breathless, voice thick with desire. Uruha made his way back to the tip of Tora’s cock before slowly moving his mouth all the way to the base again.   
“Oh, god…” the elder groaned. Uruha’s pace quickened and Tora wondered how he managed to go down all the way each time. “W-Wait,” he stammered, a familiar heat building in his stomach. “Uru, stop. Stop, I’m going to…”

Uruha pulled away before Tora could lose control. He leaned forward to kiss the other, making the guitarist moan at the taste on his tongue. “Tora, please…” the brunet pleaded, guiding one of Tora’s hands to his still-clothed erection, giving a vocal gasp when the other squeezed him. Uruha found himself sitting again with his legs hooked over Tora’s while the taller undid his jeans. Tora practically yanked the denim from the brunet’s legs and soon Uruha was bare before him. Uruha felt himself blush. He had been naked in front of other men before but this was different, and none of them had ever looked at him the way Tora looked at him now. The elder’s dark brown eyes looked over every inch of flesh with a hungry glint.

Tora’s hands ran down Uruha’s sides, slowly making their way down to the brunet’s smooth thighs, making him shiver at the teasing touches. Uruha whimpered when he removed his hands. Tora reached into his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. “Spread your legs more,” he instructed as he popped open the cap. The brunet adjusted himself, hooking his legs comfortably on Tora’s. He bit his lip as a slick finger teased his entrance before pushing in slowly. Uruha gave a long moan at the act, head falling back in pleasure. Tora moved his finger at a steady pace. He made sure the younger was relaxed enough and added another digit.

“Tora!” the brunet cried out, hips bucking in pleasure. Tora continued to prepare him, drawing out gasps and moans from the other man, until Uruha placed a hand around his wrist to make him stop. “That’s enough,” he panted. “I want to feel you.” Tora nodded and coated his cock with lubricant. Uruha held to one of his shoulders and straddled his hips, lowering himself on to Tora’s hard member with a soft moan.

“Oh, shit,” Tora growled winding an arm around the brunet’s waist. “God, you’re hot…” he hissed.

“Tora… Tora, move.”

Tora gave a slow, deep thrust and Uruha moaned. He moved again, gripping the brunet’s hip, moaning as well when Uruha moved against him. Uruha rocked his hips in time with Tora’s thrusts, holding to the elder’s broad shoulders, legs wrapped loosely around the other’s waist. Tora leaned back slowly so as not to catch the other off-guard and Uruha had time to unhook his legs. He places his hands beside Tora’s head, crying out at the hard thrust that came seconds later. He voiced his want for Tora to repeat the act, which Tora did eagerly. He set a hard, fast pace that made Uruha nearly lose his breath at first. The brunet’s voice came in vocal gasps and moans, his brow creased with pleasure. He looked in to Tora’s lust-darkened eyes and bent down to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Tora switched their positions again.

This time Uruha was on his back, legs hooked around Tora’s waist once more. Tora’s body pressed against his, the elder’s lips trailing down the column of Uruha’s neck and across his collarbone with small bites along the way. “Shinji…” the brunet moaned and Tora thought it sounded very much like a cat purring. Tora ran a hand down the younger man’s torso to his dripping cock, taking a firm hold of the heated flesh. “Oh, god!” Uruha shouted as Tora stroked his member. His arms wound around the taller guitarist’s neck.

Their eyes locked on each other. “I-I think I…” the elder stammered.

“Me, too,” the brunet panted. “Please, Shinji, make me come.”

Tora growled low in his throat, unable to deny Uruha’s plea. His thrusts became faster as he sought to bring them both over the edge, still stroking the younger man, until Uruha’s body tensed beneath him. The brunet moaned Tora’s real name as his release washed over him. Tora followed with his own orgasm, biting his lip at the intensity of it. “Kouyou…!” Uruha welcomed his weight against him as the two guitarists came down from their high, panting softly to regain their breath. Tora pulled out slowly and looked over the brunet’s naked body again. “You’re beautiful,” he voiced in complete honesty.

Uruha chuckled. “I’m a sticky mess,” he contradicted.

The elder grimaced. “Sorry about that.” The black haired man moved to get the tissues across the room, coming back quickly to clean them up. He wiped Uruha’s stomach first and made sure the brunet was clean before cleaning himself. Tora threw the soiled tissues away before lying on the other futon next to the younger. He blinked at the odd smile Uruha was giving him. “What?”

“That was better than any fanfiction,” the younger grinned before rolling on his stomach.

The other laughed. “I should hope so; I’d hate to lose to a work of fiction.” Uruha laughed as well. Tora began tracing idle patterns on Uruha’s back. The brunet rest his head on his arms with a content sigh, giving a small giggle whenever Tora’s actions would tickle him. The elder paused when he noticed a dark line across Uruha’s middle back. He traced it slowly, brow creasing in pain as he realized what it was. Tora leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the scar as if apologizing for it being there. Uruha’s heart warmed at the act. “So what happens now?” the elder asked as he moved back to his original spot.

“Usually, one of us confesses,” the brunet said bluntly, looking at his bright pink manicure in scrutiny.

Tora was silent for a few minutes. The younger picked at the polish running over from his nails to his skin. Finally, Tora spoke. “I like you.”

Uruha’s eyes snapped toward him in wide surprise.

The guitarist looked back at him with a steady gaze. “I like you. Shou was right; I like when you flirt with me. I like being around you a lot and I want to make you happy. I think we could really work as a couple if we put our minds to it. And… I really do think you’re beautiful,” he added with a sheepish smile.

The brunet was beside himself with happiness. He surprised Tora when he tackled him in a hug, causing Tora to be pinned to the futon on his back. “Do you mean it?” he asked with a broad smile. Tora simply nodded. “I’m so happy!” Uruha proclaimed, unable to stop smiling. “I like you, too, _tiger_.” He giggled when Tora rolled them over to be on top again.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll make each other happy,” he grinned.

Uruha nodded. “The tiger and the sex-kitten.”

Tora chuckled and captured his lips with a kiss.

When the others came back that night it was easy to see something had happened while they were gone. Maaya and Shou caught on rather quickly. “You two are a couple?!” they asked, both shouting congratulations at them after Uruha nodded. Ruki and Byou proceeded to tease them about what exactly happened while they were gone. And, suddenly, Sakito and Manabu found themselves outnumbered.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, everyone was looking forward to going back to their own apartments. Their stay at the house would only last three more days and they would all go back to their pest-free homes. The atmosphere was—for the most part—light and cheerful, four couples attached at the hip, all in their own little worlds. The atmosphere around the two single guitarists, however, was still a bit tense. Manabu was avoiding all physical contact with Sakito and Sakito was keeping to himself. They barely spoke to each other aside from a few routine things like ‘good mornings’, ‘good nights’, and ‘could you give me’-s during meals. So, on the third to last day, every couple was going out on dates with the sole purpose of giving the two time for each other. Uruha pulled Sakito aside. “We’re giving you and Manabu the whole day to yourselves. Don’t blow this chance,” he warned in a low voice.

Sakito sighed; Manabu had been in his room all morning so Sakito would have to catch him as soon as he emerged. By lunch, however, the younger guitarist was still in his room. Sakito put down his game and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat. To his surprise, he soon heard a bedroom door open and close behind him while he was cooking.

“What are you making?” a curious voice asked.

“Pan-fried vegetables. It’s about the only thing I can make,” the elder replied.

Manabu hummed. “Are you making rice?”

“I was going to.”

“I could cut some pork and make a sauce to go with them if you’ve made enough for two,” the chestnut brunet suggested, leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air.

“Sure. That sounds great,” the taller agreed.

The other man reached toward the knife block at the back of the stove the same time the taller brunet did. Their hands met and they froze. Manabu pulled away quickly, mumbling an apology as he turned away. He had only taken a few steps before he was grabbed around the wrist.

Sakito turned Manabu to face him. The younger exclaimed in surprise when he was picked up by his hips and placed on the kitchen counter. He blinked at the taller brunet who had him cornered. Sakito stood between the shorter man’s dangling legs, keeping him from getting down, an irritated look in his usually kind eyes. “I can’t take it anymore. Ever since Tora and Uruha made up you’ve been avoiding me. You won’t look me in the eyes, and every time I touch you, you run away. I want to know what I did to make you act like this.”

The younger blinked in surprise. “Nothing.”

“Then what’s going on? I can’t even touch your hand. Do I disgust you?” The other shook his head. “Then why are you running away from me?”

Manabu hesitated. He bit his lip and averted his eyes to escape the elder’s intense stare. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. “..Fire.”

Sakito blinked. “What?” He turned his head quickly to check on the stove, turning it off after seeing there were no flames to be safe. The younger man’s voice caught his attention again.

“When you touch me… it feels like my skin is on fire.” Sakito turned to him in confusion. “That’s how I knew you were the one who touched my thigh when I was blindfolded for the game. I think I feel that way because I like you. And, because I like you, I can’t get your ShoxX photo shoot out of my head either.”

“The nude one?”

Manabu flushed furiously. “Mm… So whenever I pull away, it’s not because I don’t like it. It’s because it… makes me feverish and… I’m scared because I want to feel more of it. You were so close to me on the train I couldn’t help but be aware of you; of your body.”

The elder gave a small smile. “So you did notice me.”

The shorter brunet swallowed, nervous, eyes focused on Sakito’s lips as the elder slowly leaned forward. “I could feel your body heat because you were so close… just like you are now,” he nearly whispered. Soft lips pressed against his with a gentle kiss. Manabu gave a soft moan at the contact, feeling Sakito cup his cheek before adding more force to the kiss. He blinked up at the man when he pulled away.

“I like you, too,” Sakito told him. He kept his eyes on the younger’s own as he leaned forward again but it was Manabu who closed the distance so their lips could meet. Sakito’s hand came to the chestnut brunet’s neck, adding fuel to the fire already in his skin, and Manabu felt the yearning for more. The taller slipped his tongue past Manabu’s lips, playing with the slick muscle as his hands rest on the younger man’s hips. Manabu quivered at the touch. Manabu’s hands, which had been roaming the elder’s torso, stopped to rest on the guitarist’s toned biceps.

Sakito pulled away to breathe, twisting the hem of Manabu’s shirt in his fingers. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked in a husky voice. Manabu nodded and lifted his arms to let the other guitarist remove it. The elder peeled the garment off his body and let it fall to the floor without a care. Sakito bent his head again, surprising Manabu when his lips pressed against the skin of his neck. He trailed kisses up one side of the smooth column, under the younger man’s jaw, and down the other side. Manabu’s breathing hitched, grip tightening on Sakito’s arms. He quivered under Sakito’s hands as they began slowly running up his sides. The chestnut brunet moaned when Sakito’s fingers found his nipples, hips bucking at the jolt of pleasure it caused. Sakito’s lips trailed down the younger man’s chest. He flicked his tongue over a hardened nub and closed his lips around it. Manabu cried out at the act, fisting the fabric beneath his fingers. A gasp left his lips when he felt teeth on the sensitive flesh, shuddering in pleasure as Sakito ran his tongue across his chest to tease the other nipple. The taller man ran his hands along Manabu’s exposed torso again. They traveled down his waist, nails raking along the jean-clad thighs, and back up to his slim hips

Manabu gasped when fingers ghosted over his groin. “Wait…” he protested, placing a hand on Sakito’s shoulder. The elder looked up in question. “We can’t…”

The other man’s brow creased. The young man in front of him was certainly enjoying himself; he knew from the flushed tinge on his skin and the glazed look in his eyes. “You don’t want to?”

“Not on the kitchen counter!” the younger pointed out. “It’s unsanitary.”

“Your room?”

Manabu blushed. “I’d rather go to yours…”

Sakito smiled before pulling him off the counter and leading him upstairs by the hand. Again Manabu found himself being lifted, this time on to Sakito’s bed. The taller man hovered over him and Manabu propped himself up on his elbows to reach him for a kiss. Sakito’s tongue delved into his mouth again making him moan, both men placing a hand at the other’s neck just beneath the jaw. The elder trailed his other hand along the younger guitarist’s small body. His nails raked along the jean-clad thigh before cupping the chestnut brunet’s groin. Manabu broke from the kiss with a cried-out moan. A gasp left his lips when Sakito pressed his palm against his erection.

The taller continued massaging him, claiming his lips with a deep kiss, Manabu’s hips bucking in to his hand. Their lips parted only when the need for air became necessary, a string of saliva between them before breaking. “Saki…” Manabu panted. “Touch me, please,” he pled. Sakito’s fingers made swift work of undoing the younger man’s belt, briefly noting it was the one he had picked out for him, straightening up to pull the jeans off Manabu’s legs. He took the time to grab a bottle of lubricant from his suitcase and pull what he could of his hair in to a ponytail before climbing back on the bed.

The other brunet teased Manabu by removing the shorter man’s underwear slowly, tossing them to the floor and lying between the younger man’s legs. Manabu shivered as Sakito’s lips pressed soft kisses along a bare thigh, doing the same to the other thigh as well. A small nip was placed on the juncture of Manabu’s leg and hip, causing him to gasp, followed by a soothing kiss. Then, in a swift motion, Sakito wrapped his lips around the head of Manabu’s member. Manabu moaned and his back arched off the bed. Sakito placed his hands on the younger man’s hips to keep him still. He sucked on the heated flesh in his mouth, intermittently taking in more, tongue running along the skin. The chestnut brunet gasped and moaned under him, hands tugging at the bed sheet. He gave a loud moan when Sakito set a quick pace.

“Oh, god…” the guitarist groaned. His head snapped back when Sakito sucked particularly hard on his member. A familiar heat pooled in his lower abdomen. “No… No, stop,” he voiced. He cried out as Sakito took all of him in his mouth and continued his work. “Stop! I can’t…!” Manabu’s hand flew to the elder’s shoulder to push him away. “Saki! Saki, I’m going to come!”

Thankfully, and at the same time to Manabu’s disappointment, the elder removed his mouth from the guitarist’s cock. Manabu collapsed against the bed on his back panting for breath. He felt the bed shift as Sakito moved. Soft hair tickled his face and a hot breath fell against his ear. “I know what your body needs,” Sakito told him in a low voice. “You need to be taken.” Manabu shuddered beneath him, the other man’s words sending a fire of their own through his body, a soft moan being his only reply. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” the younger breathed. “What about you? Don’t you need some… attention?” he asked, then, realizing who was doing all the work.

Sakito gave a small chuckle and pulled away to look in to Manabu’s eyes. He took one of the younger man’s hands in his, guiding it to his covered erection. “Do you feel that?” he quirked as he made Manabu cup him. “That’s what you do to me.” The brunet guided the other’s hand beneath his shirt onto his heated skin. “And that…” Their hands moved again, this time to Sakito’s rabidly beating heart.  “And that.”

Suddenly Manabu moved his hands and began tugging the elder’s shirt up his long torso. Sakito straightened up to pull the garment over his head, allowing the younger a clear view of his bare chest. Manabu sat up, running his hands down the elder’s sides as he had done to him, admiring the smooth flesh, laying kisses along the taut stomach. He heard Sakito gasp when his tongue darted out to run along the skin where he was pierced. A hiss reached his ears when he nipped at the skin. Sakito’s stomach quivered under his hands.

“Turn around,” the taller instructed. He unzipped his own jeans while Manabu positioned himself on his hands and knees. The brunet opened the bottle of lubricant no longer being ignored, spreading a safe amount on his fingers and letting some drip on the younger man’s entrance. Manabu gasped at the sensation. “Relax,” the elder coaxed before slowly pushing a lube-coated finger inside the other man. This time Manabu moaned, long and low, lowering himself to his elbows as his back arched like a stretching cat’s. His breath came in short puffs while Sakito moved his finger in and out. The chestnut brunet’s hips bucked when the elder pushed in two digits at once. He gave a louder moan this time, a hand clenching in the sheets. To Sakito’s surprise the younger pushed back against his fingers.

“Good…” Manabu moaned.

“Are you ready?” Sakito asked. He noticed the small body tense for a moment. The elder ran a hand soothingly along his back. “Nervous?”

The chestnut brunet looked at him over his shoulder. “It’s been a while…” he admitted with a blush, though by now his skin was so tinged with arousal it was impossible to see.

Sakito pressed a kiss to his spine. “Trust me. I’ll be gentle; I won’t hurt you,” he assured the other, withdrawing his fingers when Manabu nodded. The brunet poured lubricant in to his palm and slicked his member, covering Manabu’s body with his own as he pushed inside the younger man’s heat. Both men moaned at the contact. “God, Mane,” Sakito voiced. He hissed as the younger clenched around him at his use of the nickname. “So tight…” His hand covered the chestnut brunet’s, entwining their fingers.

Manabu moaned. “Move, Sakito.”

Sakito’s pace was slow and gentle just as he had promised. His thrusts slowly gained momentum, the younger man’s voice raising in the process. The bed moved with them, its groans of protest at their combined weight drowned out by their pants and moans, the only witness to their actions. The two guitarists’ hands remained locked together. Their bodies moved against each other, hip to hip and thrust to thrust, voiced mixing in the air. Sakito’s free hand moved to the younger man’s bare thigh. Manabu moved his head to look into the taller brunet’s eyes, moaning at the desire he saw in them.

“I want to hold you,” the chestnut brunet voiced.

The elder nodded and moved off the smaller body, pulling out in the process. The hand on Manabu’s thigh directed the younger man on his back and pushed the same leg against his chest. Manabu gasped as Sakito entered him again, one of his legs now hooked on the elder’s shoulder. The chestnut brunet wrapped his arms around Sakito’s neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. The elder could see a thought come to the other man. “What is it?”

“Take me deeper,” Manabu whispered against his lips.

The guitarist groaned at the other’s tone and complied with the request, making long thrusts into the tight heat. Manabu moaned in appreciation. After a few minutes Sakito unhooked the leg on his shoulder, which enabled Manabu to spread his legs wider for the other man. No sooner had he done so than a shot of white-hot pleasure ran to his brain.

The brunet smirked above him. “There?”

“There! Right there, please!” the younger begged. Again Sakito complied and Manabu moved his hips in tandem for more. He mewled in pleasure as Sakito nipped and sucked at his neck, gasped at a sharp bite to his earlobe, and arched his back at a flick of a tongue to a nipple. Heat was growing quickly in his stomach. The chestnut brunet gazed into Sakito’s dark eyes. Everything about the beautiful man before him had him coming undone. Manabu pulled him closer until his lips were against the guitarist’s ear. “Sakito…”

“Go ahead, Manabu. Let it go.”

Manabu’s body tensed in Sakito’s arms. His nails dug into the elder’s skin just under his shoulder blades, the chestnut brunet’s lips pressing into Sakito’s shoulder with a soft whimper as his release came. Sakito groaned as the younger clenched around him. He stilled his hips as Manabu’s orgasm took its course. Manabu gasped when Sakito moved again, the sensation heightened to his oversensitive body, breath catching at the quickened pace as the elder sought his own release. His hands slid to the other guitarist’s hips. “S-Saki…”

Sakito looked into his clouded eyes. “Mane…” His brow creased in pleasure and his lips claimed Manabu’s in a searing kiss. The younger’s cry of shock was muffled by the other’s lips when Sakito’s hips gave a violent thrust and he emptied inside the small body beneath him. Manabu swallowed his moan, placing a hand on the elder’s cheek. Their kiss broke without rush, both looking in to the other’s eyes. The younger gave a satiated smile.

“Wow,” he stated with a small giggle.

The taller chuckled. “‘Wow’, yourself,” he returned. Sakito glanced at the white splatters on Manabu’s stomach. “We need to shower,” he commented.

“Together?”

The elder smiled. “Do you want to?” Manabu gave an eager nod. Sakito laughed. He pulled out of the other, pressing a kiss to Manabu’s thigh. “Uruha’s thighs have nothing on yours,” the brunet smiled.

The chestnut brunet laughed. “Come on; I’ll wash your back. Did I hurt you?” he asked when he recalled digging his nails into skin. Sakito shook his head. “Good. Oh; my shirt is still downstairs.”

“That’s okay. You can borrow something of mine. Besides…” he drawled, bending to whisper in the other’s ear,” we have all day to retrieve it.” Manabu blushed.

“It’s going to be hard…” Manabu mused heavily, pressing a makeup sponge to the other man’s neck. The two were trying to cover up evidence from their activities that day. The low-cut shirt Sakito wore covered the bite marks on his left shoulder from their session in the shower and scratches on his back from another romp on the bed. He had lent the chestnut brunet a sweatshirt, which he was still wearing, but it was doing nothing to hide the love-bites on his neck and collarbone. Sakito had just finished covering up the last one. Manabu was trying to hide the red-purple under the elder’s jaw where Manabu’s teeth had made the man’s triangle of beauty spots unrecognizable—also during their shower session.

“What’s going to be hard?” the taller urged gently.

“Not seeing you for a month,” the other finished with a frown.

Sakito gave a warm smile, bringing a hand to the other’s cheek. “It’ll go by faster than you know,” he said as he stroked the skin under his thumb. “You can text me any time and we can meet for lunch as often as possible.”

Manabu smiled. “Yeah.”

“How does it look?”

The younger grimaced. “Maybe you should wear your hair down for the next week… I guess I got a little carried away,” he admitted.

The other guitarist laughed. “I think it’s safe to say we both did.” Manabu laughed as well.

“Oh!” the younger said in remembrance. “I’ve seen a couple pictures of you with glasses. Are they real?”

Sakito blushed. “They’re reading glasses.”

“That’s better than mine,” Manabu told him. “I need mine when I don’t wear contacts. My eyesight sucks.”

The brunet smirked. “I bet you look adorable with your glasses.” Manabu could only blush and gape at him.

“Hi, guys!” Maaya’s voice greeted from the foyer. “We went ahead and brought dinner; hopefully it’s something you two will like,” the blond grinned and Aiji held up take-out bags as proof. The vocalist noticed the makeup in Manabu’s hands. “Covering up hickeys, are we?” he quirked playfully. The two guitarists blushed. Sakito moved a hand to cover his neck but Maaya had already seen. ‘Oh, my god, you are!” he shouted in shock. The tall blond ran over to the two on the couch and moved Sakito’s hand. “Wow! Manabu did a number on you!” he whistled when he saw the large red-purple mark.

“Maaya,” Aiji scolded, but even he was unable to stop himself from smiling. “Let’s eat. It’s just the four of us; the others are out as a group.”

“Thank you for the food…” the two muttered.

“Don’t worry,” Maaya winked at them. “I won’t tell.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on, kids,” Sakai called to the PSC boys with a teasing tone. “Say your goodbyes; vacation’s over. I’ll wait in the car.”

A heavy, unison sigh left the ten men standing in front of the house they had all shared. “Well… I guess that’s it, then,” Shou voiced. “Thank you for putting up with us for… a month.”

“I think I should be the one saying that,” Maaya giggled. “I’m sorry for all the drama we caused.”

“It worked out in the end,” Tora dismissed. “You know, you three are the only ones we won’t be seeing around for a while,” he said to LM.C and Sakito. “Mao-kun comes around rather often so we can see him whenever. So… maybe we can all get together once in a while,” the guitarist suggested.

“Like a group date?” Aiji quirked.

“Exactly.”

“Sounds great,” Sakito replied with a smile. He placed a kiss to Manabu’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” The shorter man smiled, squeezed his hand, and went to the waiting van.

“You’re not so bad to hang around, you know,” Ruki told Maaya. “I’d rather be with you guys than Miyavi.”

The tall blond laughed. “I’m glad. We’ll see you around. And I’ll try not to glomp you guys the next time I see you.”

Shou giggled. “I don’t mind.” He hugged the tall blond. “Keep in touch, okay? You have my number.”

“I will,” the other vocalist promised. Shou smiled at the others before taking Ruki’s hand and leading him to the van. Byou gave Mao a kiss, said goodbye to t he others, and joined them. Tora and Uruha were the last to leave. Maaya hugged Uruha rather tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I don’t think Aiji would have said anything if he hadn’t had help,” he said.

The brunet chuckled. “You’re welcome.” The two pulled apart. “Come see us! We could even double-date,” Uruha grinned. Aiji and Tora chuckled. “See you later, Saki,” the brunet waved to his ‘twin’. “You, too, Mao-kun. Come say hello when you visit Byou.”

“Sure thing,” the small vocalist returned.

“Bye, guys,” Tora said. He took Uruha’s hand and pulled him away. Soon the large van disappeared from sight.

 

“So how was vacation?” Jin asked his band mates, his tone and brow skeptical as he looked at Byou, Manabu, and Kazuki.

“Good. Yours?” Kazuki asked with a grin.

“Fine… What about you two? What did you do, with your apartments being fumigated?”

Byou and Manabu looked at each other. “Inter-band socializing.”

The drummer scrutinized them. “I see…” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Why are you looking at us like that?” the vocalist quirked.

“Because of your faces! Your skins look great! How did you do it?!” the other demanded.

Kazuki giggled. “Lots of boyfriend time.”

Jin grimaced. “Gross.”

“Oh, please,” Byou scoffed. “You’re just jealous because you didn’t have any time with yours,” he teased.

“My parents were adamant I stay with them the whole time,” the drummer complained. “Wait… When did you get a boyfriend?” he asked Manabu.

“Over vacation,” the guitarist admitted.

“Can I meet him?”

“No.”

“What?!” the blonde exclaimed in shock. “Why not?”

“It’s a bit of a long-distance thing,” Byou explained in a calm voice. “They’re barely going to have time to meet so I’m sure the last thing Mane wants to do is waste it introducing his beau to us. Besides, he makes Manabu happy. That’s what counts, right?”

Jin sighed in defeat. “I guess.”

Uruha and Tora’s mood changes were evident to everyone in PSC. The two guitarists were spending more time together. They would share secret glances when passing in the hall, text during any and all free time, and sometimes disappeared in to an empty room from fifteen minutes to an hour. Their weekends were spent together at one of their apartments or out on the town. Uruha was always smiling, having proclaimed to his band mates that his love-interest had worked out on their first day back from vacation. The fact that they were in a relationship was known to nearly every band in the company. They didn’t seem to care.

Manabu and Sakito, however, were able to keep their relationship a secret. Only Byou knew, and he had been sworn to secrecy—by Mao. The other members of Screw left the guitarist alone aside from the occasional tease. Sakito’s band mates remained oblivious so he and Manabu were able to spend time together undisturbed. Small lunch dates or a late night on the town during weekends was their usual routine—with the occasional sleep over at one of their apartments. Their relationship was calm, steady, and comfortable. And, yes; Manabu was happy.

Maaya and Aiji kept their word and contacted their new friends as often as possible. They met Tora and Uruha the most, the four of them having developed a certain bond because of the two guitarists’ meddling. Maaya no longer worried about his boyfriend talking to Kirito. Moreover, Aiji made sure to let Maaya know, whether by words or actions, just how much the blond meant to him.


End file.
